Lorsque tout commence par un message
by Akirafye
Summary: "Faut être con pour laisser un message aussi important sur le répondeur d'un illustre inconnu". En faisant cela, Sanji ne pensait pas changer sa vie à ce point, ni celle de sa meilleure amie, Nami. C'est un UA, LuffyxNami
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, voici donc une toute nouvelle histoire.**_

_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Oda Eiishiro ! Que je remercie chaleureusement d'avoir créer l'univers de One piece et ses personnages.**_

_**Donc, ceci est un UA, avec comme couple, LuffyxNami ! Cela ne se voit pas tout de suite, mais c'est réellement ça, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Vous avez deux nouveaux messages.**

**Premier le samedi 2 à 19h34 :** « Oye ! C'est Ussop, ou est-ce que tu es ? On t'attend nous, bouge toi le cul Zoro ! Luffy est déjà entrain de tout bouffer ! Si tu pouvais te manier, c'est quand même la fête d'anniversaire de Chopper ! »

- Bon, bah pas grave, je suis arrivé deux minutes après qu'il met laissé ce message.

**Si vous souhaiter effacer ce message appuyer sur la touche effacer. Bip. Message effacer.**

**Deuxième le dimanche 3 à 02H02 :** « Salut, c'est moi...Enfin, tu ne dois sûrement plus vouloir entendre parler de moi, hein ? Donc, si jamais tu as déjà effacer ma fantomatique existence de ta mémoire, c'est Sanji. Ouais, je sais, ça fait longtemps. J'aurais peut-être pas dû t'appeler... Mais voilà, il est deux heures du matin, je repense à notre amitié et, surtout à ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai été con. Trop. Je me suis comporté comme un bot salaud ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je...,(il pleure légèrement) veux que tout s'arrête. J'ai pas demandé ça. Je suis vraiment con, j'suis un bâtard, un salopard, un enfoiré, un connard, un empaffé... J'aimerai vraiment te revoir. Je suis toujours là pour toi. Même si tu ne dois plus avoir confiance en moi maintenant. Mais comment j'pouvais savoir aussi ! Je... Non, je suis entrain de m'excuser là, merde ! Je sais plus ce que je voulais te dire. Ah ! Si ! En fait, je t'ai vu il y a pas longtemps dans la rue. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas dû m'entendre, ou peut-être m'as-tu ignoré. Enfin, pour dire que j'ai vu, j'ai vu ta tristesse. Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas de voir une fille pleurer, hein ? Surtout toi ! Toi, il n'y a personne qui ait le droit de te faire verser la moindre larme. Putain, pourquoi j'suis allé lui raconter ça aussi ? J'suis vraiment un imbécile, le dernier des cons ! ... J'aimerais qu'on tire un trait sur tout cela, je veux me racheter. Pardonne moi Nami. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu ! S'il te plaît. Crois moi !Viens ce soir à 18h30 au café où nous avions l'habitude d'aller, en face de mon restaurant, le Baratie. Je t'attendrai, et si tu ne viens pas, je considérerai que tu ne veux plus me voir. »

**Bip. Si vous souhaiter effacer ce message appuyer sur la touche effac...**

- Heu.

Voici la remarque intelligente qui sortit de la bouche du propriétaire du téléphone qui venait de lui déblatérer tout cela. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne réagit pour le moins pas. Voyons ce qu'il se passait donc dans sa tête.

_Euh... (_cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup.)_ Oui, mais encore ? (_Tient, un léger avancement dans le fils de ses pensées)_ Bien, c'était quoi ça ? _(Réalisation, Bingo!)_ C'était qui ce mec ? Sanji c'est ça ? Bon, je peux pas dire qu'il ait raison de s'insulter de la sorte, enfin si, ce tromper de numéro, c'est vraiment un con ! En plus y pause un ultimatum ? Pfuu. Quel imbécile ? Je ne le connais même pas et j'ai déjà envie de le frapper ! Bon, il est quelle heure ? 18H17. Et il a pas laissé son numéro ! Oh, et puis merde, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit Luffy ? Ah oui, je dois apporter la viande._

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme au grand cœur sortit de son appartement se fichant totalement du sort du locuteur du message qui pouvait bien aller se suicider. Il sortit donc son manteau à la main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Par un heureux hasard dû à la grande réputation, maintenant bien connue et forgée, de l'orientation de Zoro, il se retrouva dans une rue qu'il n'avait jamais parcourue.

_Bien, donc c'est bien à gauche pour aller chez lui_ (il partit à droite)._ Purée ! Ça me gonfle, je suis pas perdu, je me balade, c'est tout ! Mais du coup j'arrive en retard _(quelle mauvaise fois) _et là, _(il regarda le sac de viande) _je risque ma vie_. _Tient, une nouvelle rue inconnue. Très belle, remplie de __restaurant. Celui là à la forme d'un poisson ! Trop drôle, entouré d'eau en plus, pour faire genre c'est un bateau, je suppose. Et son nom c'est : Le Baratie. Étrange, jamais entendu parler _(veuillez patienter que l'information arrive au cerveau)_. Putain, mais c'est le resto dont à parler le boulet ! Et là, _(il se tourna, faisant virage à 180°) _ce doit être le fameux café où il va poireauter tout seul comme le con qu'il ait déjà ! Bon, je suis pas un monstre si ? Enfin, là si, pour Luffy je vais en être un, mais bon. Ma bonne action du jour. Déjà que j'en fais pas souvent._

Il se dirigea donc vers le café, avant d'entrer, il observa la salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, soit un couple, un femme brune un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et un homme aux cheveux blonds sans compter le serveur. Il décida, tout d'abord, d'appeler pour prévenir son retard. Cependant, lorsqu'il prit son téléphone, celui-ci lui signala qu'il était déchargé de la meilleur manière qu'il soit, en s'éteignant. Il poussa un soupir.

_Bon, bah, j'ai plus qu'à ramener l'imbécile qui attend tout seul, donc le blond. Ça me fera une bonne excuse._

Et il rentra sur ses pensées très réconfortantes pour le blond. Il s'approcha de la table de ce dernier qui était passablement bien habillé, espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Il le détailla un peu. Il avait les yeux bleus, enfin pour ce qu'il pouvait en conclure puisqu'un était caché par une mèche blonde. Il fumait, beaucoup, enfin, cela pouvait ce comprendre, il était anxieux. Son sourcil visible finissait en un arabesque. Zoro tilta, il trouva cela assez comique, mais se retint de rire compatissant pour le blond.

- Sanji ? Appela-t-il.

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Il le détailla du regard. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait admirer un homme aux cheveux verts, aux yeux de même couleur, à la peau mate et qui, malgré tout, avait une certaine popularité auprès de la gente féminine.

- C'est bien toi, Sanji ? S'assura-t-il, car le blond restait muet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut l'algue ? Demanda-t-il très aimablement pour toute réponse.

Il était en effet de très mauvaise humeur cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait et se faire interrompre dans ses pensées par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'avait encore plus énervé. Zoro le foudroya du regard et commença à réciter.

- ''Si jamais tu te souviens de ma fantomatique existence...'', c'est bien de toi Sourcil en vrille.

Le blond parut choqué. Il dévisagea l'homme vert qui fut ravi de son effet.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ton ''Mais comment je pouvais savoir ! Je...Non, je suis en train de m'excuser là merde !'' ou veux-tu que je te cite toutes les insultes que tu t'es toi même faites ?

- Que... ? Le blond était rouge de colère.

Qui était cet homme ? Comment savait-il tout cela ? Et toutes les questions sans suivant. Mais la plus inquiétante pour lui était celle-là : Et si c'était le petit ami de Nami ?

- Enfin, tu as raison. Dit l'homme aux cheveux verts s'asseyant en face de lui. Faut être con pour laisser un message aussi important sur le répondeur d'un illustre inconnu ! S'amusa-t-il.

Sanji à ces paroles se détendit. Il observa un peu plus en détaille l'homme. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé pour le lui dire, puis, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas laissé son numéro. Après tout, elle le connaissait. Ensuite, il trouva que même si la tête de ce type ne lui revenait pas, il était assez sympa d'être venu le lui dire. Sanji se leva alors.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Zoro lui agrippa alors le bras. Le blond se retourna surpris. Le vert le regarda avec un visage sérieux, légèrement inquiet.

- Non. Dit-il tout simplement.

- Non ? Reprit le blond suspicieux.

- Non, tu vas venir avec moi. Continua-t-il tout en se levant.

- Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir pourquoi je devrais te suivre Marimo ?

- Je m'appelle Zoro et tu vas être mon alibi.

Le blond l'observa. Il se mit à rire. Cela faisait longtemps. Zoro ne comprit pas et prit cela comme une acceptation à son invitation. Il sortit traînant derrière lui le blond. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte trop pris dans son fou-rire, ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se calmer qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans le café, mais dans un ascenseur.

- Putain ! Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accords.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon alibi, si tu ne viens pas, je vais mourir. Expliqua-t-il lentement.

- Et bien meurt ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Rétorqua aussitôt le blond.

- C'est ce que j'ai tout de suite pensée lorsque j'ai entendu ton message. Si je n'étais pas passé devant le restaurant, tu n'en aurais jamais rien su. Donc, Tronche de banane, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'épargner le fureur de mon meilleur ami ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. C'est vrai, s'il n'était pas venu, il aurait sûrement tenté de mettre fin à ces jours. Il n'avait plus rien. Enfin pas grand chose. Zeff était mort il n'y avait pas longtemps, Nami, sa meilleur amie, ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait appris que son père l'avait abandonné. Le restaurant était assailli par des rapaces voulant le racheter et, lui, il était trop jeune pour le protéger. Oui, si l'algue humaine n'était pas venue, il serait certainement mort le soir même.

- D'accord ! Cracha-t-il. Et c'est quoi le truc ?

- Je n'ai pas pu amener la viande plus tôt car j'ai un ami qui a un gros problème...

- Donc moi. Conclut le blond.

- Voilà, donc je suis allé te voir et te remonter le morale, c'est pour cela que je suis en retard de trois bonnes heures.

- Et la vérité, c'est quoi ?

- Je me suis un peu éloigné de chez lui en me baladant en ville. Déclara-t-il.

- Tu t'es paumé donc. Le cassa le blond.

- Que... ?

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Le vert se calma pour que son alibi soit valable et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement du brun qui était toujours ouvert. Ce dernier leur sauta dessus, la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

- Où t'étais ? Le menaça le brun de ses dents tout en récupérant le sac de viande qui fut tout de suite repris par un garçon au long nez.

- Je suis désolé. Intervint Sanji. Il était avec moi.

- C'est qui ? Demandèrent en cœur les trois amis à Zoro.

- Heu, c'est un pote à moi, de...du collège. Inventa-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Sanji, Sanji Prince.

- Chalut, mouarf chai Leuchy. (traduction : Salut, moi c'est Luffy)

- Luffy ! On ne mange pas la viande cru ! Le frappa le garçon au long nez. Je m'appelle Ussop ! Et lui, dit-il désignant un petit garçon caché dans le mauvais sens derrière lui, c'est Chopper.

Sanji leur sourit. Il ne put pas supporter plus longtemps de voir le brun ainsi manger la nourriture (enfin planter ses crocs dans le sac la contenant). Il la lui arracha et se dirigea, mené par son instinct, vers la cuisine. Les quatre garçons le regardèrent surpris et le suivirent. Ils le découvrirent cuisinant la viande avec toutes sortes de légumes qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo. Les trois ne le connaissant pas se retournèrent vers Zoro et l'interrogèrent du regard. Luffy voulait savoir pourquoi on lui avait volé sa viande. Sanji se retourna au bous de quelques minutes une assiette à la main et la tendit à Luffy.

- Tient, ce sera meilleur.

Il la saisit immédiatement et engouffra tout son contenu dans son estomac.

- C'est super bon ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis cuisinier après tout. S'amusa Sanji.

Il déposa d'autres assiettes toutes aussi garnies sur la table pour les autres. Ces derniers se jetèrent dessus pour au moins pouvoir manger, car il connaissait leur ami goinfre. Le blond, n'ayant pas connaissance de cet amour en excès de la nourriture du brun, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette avait disparut. Zoro lui sourit, rit de sa condition et finalement lui pointa du doigt Luffy. Sanji lui asséna alors un coup de pied fatal qui lui fit regretter d'avoir osé piocher dans son assiette. Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée. Les trois garçons acceptèrent facilement le blond et assistèrent à un grand nombre de dispute entre le vert et le cuisinier.

- Ça se voit qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ! Commenta alors Ussop.

- Ouais, ils ont déjà leurs petites habitudes. Compléta Luffy.

- Ils sont vraiment de grands amis, ils se donnent des surnoms ! Continua Chopper.

- Mais vous allez la fermer ! Leur crièrent les deux concernés ne pouvant pas leur dire qu'ils avaient complètement tord.

- Donc, reprit Ussop, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le blond le regarda surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment partant pour lui déballer sa vie. Il expliqua cependant dans les grandes lignes sous leurs interrogations incessantes.

- Ma meilleur amie ne me parle plus. Commença-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Renchérit Luffy intéressé.

- J'ai révélé quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder secret, et déjà qu'elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance, j'ai perdu toute celle qu'elle m'avait accordé.

- Ah... Commentèrent les garçons sauf Luffy qui renchérit : Et c'était quoi ?

- Je vais pas te le dire ! S'emporta légèrement le blond.

Le brun lui dévoila un large sourire niait et ravi de sa réaction. Il lui tapota l'épaule et reprit :

- On va t'aider !

- Heu... Luffy, tu es sûr ? Tenta Zoro, qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se rapprocher de l'imbécile blond.

- Bien sûr ! Il a raison ! Renchérit Ussop. Tes amis sont les notre, on se doit de leur venir en aide !

- Oui, dit nous comment on peut t'aider. Compléta Chopper tout en s'adressant au blond déterminé.

- Bah, je... C'est que...vous ne la connaissez même pas, donc...

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Le coupa Ussop. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis populaire, on me surnomme même le tombeur de ses dames...

- Ouais, c'est cela on te crois. Le coupa Zoro. Elle s'appelle comment déjà. Naji, c'est ça ?

- C'est Nami. Le rectifia instantanément le blond. Tu n'insultes pas ma Nami-chérie ! Comprit Marimo ? S'énerva-t-il en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise.

- Ouais, ouais, La ferme Sourcil en vrille !

- Mais j'en connais une de Nami ! Les interrompit Luffy.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur dévoila un sourire encore plus large si cela était possible. Le blond se rapprocha suspicieux du brun.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la même. Quel est son nom de famille ?

- C'est Nami Zi Kait ! Répondit joyeusement Luffy.

- Non, ce n'est pas elle. Dit-il tout en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Attend Sanji. L'interpella Ussop. Comment tu écris cela Luffy ?

- Bah, Zi Kait ! 'T' 'h' 'e' suivi de 'c' 'a' 't'. Zi Kait quoi !

- Tu es toujours aussi mauvais en langue Luffy. Se découragèrent ses amis. On dit The cat ! (Je me suis servis de son surnom pour le nom de famille car je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit dit.)

- Ah bon ? Dit-il penchant excessivement la tête, les bras croisé, les jambes en tailleur.

Un silence se fit et Sanji s'écria :

- C'est elle !

- Bah, tu vois, on en connaît des gens ! S'amusa Ussop.

- Oui mais ce n'était pas toi ! Lui répondit Zoro.

- Et maintenant, à quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? S'interrogea Sanji, se sentant en confiance avec ses quatre garçons un peu étranges.

- Et bien, maintenant chers enfants, écoutez le grand et si respectable Ussop-sama. Voici ce que nous allons faire...

* Quelques jours plus tard*

- Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Se morfondit le blond. Oh, quelle belle demoiselle !

- La ferme, on va se faire repérer, Love-cook ! S'énerva Zoro tout en le frappant.

- J'espère qu'il va suivre tous mes conseilles. Compléta Ussop.

- J'espère pas. Commentèrent discrètement les deux autres hommes.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Chut, les voilà ! Les avertit Chopper.

Tous quatre se cachèrent donc d'une manière très classe, et très classique me direz-vous, derrière des poubelles. Ils virent alors passer une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux.

Elle discutait tranquillement avec une amie aux cheveux bleus lorsque Luffy arriva et l'intercepta. Les deux jeunes femmes en furent très surprises et l'accompagnatrice fit un sourire entendu à son amie et partit.

- Vivi...Voulut l'arrêter la rousse. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le brun lui sourit. Sanji avait insisté pour lui faire un relooking avant qu'il n'aille l'intercepter. Il était donc coiffé, mais gardait tout de même son chapeau de paille dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer. Il portait une tenue mettant en avant son corps musclé, car, même s'il était assez petit, il restait très fort. Il lui dit bonjour et enchaîna.

- Tu ne voudrais pas te balader avec moi ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Bah, tu es bien Nami Zi Kait ? S'assura-t-il

- Mais il n' apprendra jamais ? S'énerva Ussop.

- Laisse, c'est peine perdue pour lui. Commenta Zoro.

- Allez, va-y Luffy ! L'encouragea discrètement Chopper.

- The Cat. Le corrigea-t-elle. Et toi, c'est Luffy, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est Monkey D. Luffy ! Rit-il fier de lui.

Elle lui rendit son sourire amusée par le garçon en face d'elle.

- Ton nom te convient parfaitement. 'Monkey', 'singe' en Anglais. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

- Tu trouves. Lui répondit-il lui rendant un sourire pur et innocent.

Mais il est vraiment stupide, pire que les rumeurs ! Pensa-t-elle.

- Bon, au revoir.

Elle se retourna, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, il lui attrapa le bras. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'énerva-t-elle lui faisant lui lâcher le bras.

- Qu'ose-t-il faire à ma douce Nami-chan ? S'emporta Sanji, près à bondir hors de ses poubelles.

- Ta gueule, tronche de banane ! Le calma Zoro.

- Bah, je te l'ai dit, tu veux pas venir te balader avec moi ?

- C'est un pari que tu as fait avec tes potes ? S'intéressa-t-elle surprise de la persistance du brun qui était connu pour sa grande naïveté et son non intéressement à la gente féminine.

- Il n'est quand même pas stupide au point de lui répondre par l'affirmatif ? Questionna le blond.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Hein ? S'assura-t-il.

- Bah, quand même pas. Tenta Ussop. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui a parié, c'est nous sur sa réussite.

- Ouais. Renchérit Chopper.

Zoro était resté silencieux. Si, il était assez con pour cela. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il ramené le blond ?

- Ouaip. Répondit Luffy tout sourire.

Ces amis en tombèrent dénues. Il est vraiment stupide, pensèrent-ils ensemble.

- Oh. Et qu'avez-vous parié ? S'intéressa la jeune rousse pas le moins du monde contrariée.

- Bah.

Il réfléchit un long moment puis se souvint de l'enjeu.

- Cinquante. Répondit-il.

- Cinquante Berry ? S'exclama-t-elle assez heureuse d'être à ce point estimé.

- Heu, on avait parié ça ? Questionna Ussop surpris.

- Non, pour le faire taire et le motiver, je lui ai promis que s'il réussissait, il aurait le droit à cinquante pizzas. Expliqua le sabreur.

- Ah.

- C'est donc toi qui verseras la somme ! S'éclaira le blond.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Déclara-t-il se retournant furieux vers le blond. C'est toi, c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça, Sourcil roulé !

Elle vit alors une alternative qui lui plaisait bien. Elle se rapprocha alors du brun.

- Je veux bien si en contrepartie, tu me verses 70% de ce que tu vas gagner.

- Bah, moi je veux bien, temps que tu me pailles à manger !

- D'accords, on va se balader et tu me reverseras tout ce que tu gagneras, et je t'invite au restaurant.

Il n'est pas bien gros, il ne doit pas manger beaucoup, pensa-t-elle. Mais, pauvre Nami encore innocente, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent se promener en ville.

- Oh, ma pauvre Nami-chan, que je suis horrible d'avoir accepté de te faire ça ! Pleura le blond.

- Putain, mais la ferme ! Tu aurais pu nous le dire tout de suite qu'elle était portée sur l'argent !

- C'est vrai que cela aurait été plus rapide. Confirma Ussop.

- C'est une vrai radine, t'as pote !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Tête de cactus !

- Quoi ? Tu es si stupide que tu n'as pas vu ses yeux prendre la forme de Berry lorsqu'il a parlé d'argent, Love-cook ! Enfin, toi ce n'est pas mieux, il prend la forme d'un cœur lorsque tu vois une femme!

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille, entre deux hommes assez beaux et séduisants, commença dans les poubelles et se finit dans la rue attirant, au passage, tous les regards sur eux. Un regard particulier ne fut cependant pas remarqué.

En effet, Nami venait d'apercevoir la tête blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, remarqua-t-elle. Elle eut un sourire triste aperçu par Luffy qui suivit son regard. Il vit alors ses deux amis se battre, il serra la main de le rousse qui fut surprise. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire les magasins, Luffy s'amusant beaucoup de jouer avec un vêtement étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, une sorte de tee-shirt à trois couches toutes collées les une aux autres. Nami eut le droit à un porteur ce qui la soulagea pour sa séance shopping. Elle se surprit à rire toute la journée en compagnie de Luffy. À la fin de leur 'balade', le brun la raccompagna chez elle. Ils se fixèrent alors un autre rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent faire l'échange nourriture-argent. Luffy la laissa là et s'en retourna. Nami, elle, le regarda s'éloigner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une si bonne journée. Elle remarqua alors que le brun s'était retourné et la regardait. Il lui sourit tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit, et, lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de la rue, rentra chez elle. Elle pleura alors, elle se rappela que la dernière journée qui lui avait parue si agréable s'était déroulée un mois plus tôt, en compagnie de...Sanji.

_**FIN ! Non, je rigole. À suivre !**_

_**Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Reviews, please ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien, tout d'abords, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Oda Eiishiro !**_

_**Bien, le monde dans lequel je les ai plongé n'est pas, mais absolument pas, le notre ! Je tiens à le préciser.**_

_**Donc petit point vocabulaire inventé par moi-même :**_

_Sabordeur : Ce sont des hors la loi qui chassent. Ils ont pour but ultime de trouver l'objet qui les fera devenir le roi des sabordeurs. (C'est une sorte de mixte entre les pirates de One piece à la recherche du One piece et de HunterxHunter pour le monde et le principe de la chasse.)_

_Calicia : C'est la marine de ce monde si l'on veut. C'est une police totalement fixée sur les agissements des sabordeurs._

_Tous deux englobent donc toute une population qui vit hors de la société tout en s'y inscrivant._

_**J'espère que mes explications ont été claires ! **_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

- Bien, cela s'est relativement bien passé ! Commenta Ussop.

- Ouais, on s'est bien amusé ! Continua le brun. Et en plus, elle est super gentille !

- Bien sûr qu'elle est gentille. C'est ma Nami-chérie d'amour ! Renchérit le blond.

- La ferme tronche de banane, retourne à tes fourneaux. Coupa le vert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit l'algue ?

Les revoilà partit dans une énième dispute qui se finit en bagarre. Pendant ce temps, Ussop et Chopper continuèrent à expliquer à Luffy ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain. Oui, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que leur escapade s'était passé et maintenant, la deuxième partie du plan, si s'en était vraiment un, allait commencer. Donc, il allait être invité par la fille, ce qui était, du point de vu de Sanji, tout à fait scandaleux. Pour palier à son intervention, Zoro s'était porté volontaire pour l'occuper pendant la conversation. Enfin, ils s'étaient disputés et puis, c'était venu comme ça, mais Ussop en prenait avantage en grand maître supérieur.

- Donc, premièrement, tu essayes de manger décemment, d'accords ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lui répondit-il avec son air innocent.

- Ça va mal se passer Chopper. Je le sens, et tu sais moi, quand je sens les choses, elles arrivent souvent ! Commença Ussop tout en partant dans son délire.

- C'est vrai ? Incroyable !

- Oui d'ailleurs un jour, je me baladais dans la rue et en touchant une passante, j'ai vu son avenir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été surpris, elle mourrait, alors rassemblant mon courage je….

- Bon, moi j'y vais. Les coupa Zoro qui avait arrêté sa dispute avec le blond.

- D'accords ! Hochèrent les autres sauf le blond qui commenta : Bon débarra !

Le vert ne releva pas l'insulte, il était déjà assez en retard. Il partit donc sous les yeux surpris de ses amis. Ussop se tourna alors vers Sanji. Il le poussa à sa suite. Le blond fut donc, gentiment mais sûrement, mis à la porte.

- Nous voilà seuls mes chers apprentis. Voici ce que tu vas faire...Commença Ussop à l'intention du brun.

*Le lendemain*

- Putain, pourquoi je dois venir aussi ? S'énerva le vert.

- Parce que tu as un rôle à jouer, tu te souviens ! Répondit Ussop.

Zoro le fusilla du regard et reporta son intention sur le brun qui de nouveau avait été habillé par le blond. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs fier de lui. Lui aussi avait un rôle à jouer. Il fallait voir si elle ne voulait vraiment plus le voir.

Zoro et Sanji étaient donc installés à la table du restaurant où Nami avait donné rendez-vous à Luffy. Ils s'étaient positionnés de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas les louper lorsqu'elle arriverait. Ussop et Chopper étaient, eux, cachés derrière eux

La rousse arriva alors. En effet, elle les aperçut. À ce moment, pris dans une dispute, ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle rejoignit Luffy qui lui sourit.

- Vient. Je voudrais t'emmener autre part. J'ai vu un restaurant moins cher sur la route. Expliqua-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux partirent suivis de près par Ussop et Chopper.

- La ferme tronche de banane. Bon, Ussop, on va devoir rester encore longtemps ! S'énerva Zoro sur une personne qui n'était plus là.

Voyant l'absence de réponse, le vert sourit et se leva. Il partit alors, laissant au blond le soin de régler la note.

- Saleté de Marimo ! S'écria alors le blond.

Luffy marchait donc aux côtés de Nami le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'amusait beaucoup. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui encore avait un sourire fictif aux lèvres. Il la tira alors à sa suite, lui tirant le bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers un parc d'attraction.

- Je croyais que nous allions manger. Commenta Nami reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- On peut manger ici ! On va s'amuser en même temps !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet imbécile ! S'énerva Ussop leur courant après.

- Ils sont partis où ? Demanda Chopper les ayant perdu de vu.

- C'est qu'ils courent vites ! Bon, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne fera pas la bêtise de l'amener dans le parc d'attraction.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna innocemment le petit garçon.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où nous y sommes allé ? Comment cela avait fini ? Questionna le brun se retournant vers son ami et reprenant son souffle.

- Bah, pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai, tu étais tombé dans les pommes ! Commenta Ussop. Zoro avait fini à l'hôpital, vous m'avez abandonné dans un tonneau et Luffy s'était bien amusé.

Luffy et Nami se dirigèrent vers une attraction. Luffy tira Nami vers la maison hantée, mais cette dernière lui asséna un coup de poing et l'emporta loin de l'attraction.

- Mais ! Râla le brun. J'aime bien les maisons hantées, c'est marrant.

- Tu y retournera tout seul si tu veux, mais moi je ne rentre pas là dedans. S'écria-t-elle montrant la place du doigt

- Mais heu, Nam...Voulu protester le brun.

- Tu veux manger ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent alors et ils se dirigèrent vers un stand de nourriture. Luffy se retrouva avec trois barquette de frites, six hot-dogs et une petite bouteille d'eau. Nami, n'ayant pris qu'une petite salade et une bouteille d'eau, n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Dit-elle les yeux ronds.

- Vous me devez 50 Berrys.

Elle paya le vendeur machinalement et ils continuèrent à avancer. Nami finit son en-cas tandis que Luffy finissait ses hot-dogs. Elle se dirigea alors vers un mini casino installé là et y entra. Elle commença à jouer quelque pièce et ne gagna pas grand chose. _Allez, il faut au moins que j'ai un profit à cette sortie,_ se motiva-t-elle. Lorsque Luffy passa près d'elle, elle remporta une plus grosse somme. _Enfin_, se soulagea-t-elle. Cela se repassa plusieurs fois. _Mais c'est pas possible, ce ne peut être que le hasard, non ? _Elle fixa son regard sur le brun qui mangeait sa glace à quatre boules comme dessert. Finalement, elle attira Luffy vers elle et l'obligea à jouer. Il gagna le Jack-pot.

_Il a une grande chance !_ Se dit-elle les yeux en forme de Berry. Ils gagnèrent ainsi autant de lots qu'ils le purent, et pour la seconde fois, Luffy devint porteur. _Avec ça, je suis largement remboursée, il ne me restera plus qu'à les revendre. _

Il tira alors la jeune rousse vers la grande roue. Il aimait beaucoup être en hauteur. Elle rentra donc dans la petite place et s'installa. Luffy se colla directement à le fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler lentement. Ils s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut et Luffy commença à rire tout en portant la main à son chapeau.

- A chaque fois que je te vois tu portes ce chapeau. Commenta-t-elle. Tu dois beaucoup y tenir.

- C'est mon trésor ! Répondit-il souriant comme un enfant.

Il la regarda et lui sourit et puis reposa son regard sur le paysage, son expression se fit plus dure, plus sérieuse. Nami qui ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard suivi le sien. Elle vit alors la mer à l'horizon. Elle n'osa rien lui demander. Elle l'observa durant tout le reste du temps.

- C'était super ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'ils descendirent de la roue.

Luffy la ramena une fois de plus. Cependant, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Dit Nami...

Elle se retourna vers lui un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Voyant cela, il fronça les sourcils. Son expression se fit sérieuse de nouveau.

- Qu'y a-t-il Luffy ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, rien. Il baissa la tête puis la releva d'un coup. Dit, tu sais faire les macarons ?

- Heu... Elle fut prise au dépourvu.

- Bah alors ? Tu sais ?

Elle commença alors à rire. Arrivée chez elle, elle le remercia pour la journée et rentra. Il attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour partir. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit une ombre disparaître emportée par une autre. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis se mit à siffler. En rentrant chez lui, il en profita pour chercher quelqu'un, en défilant dans plusieurs rues et cul-de-sacs. Enfin, il trouva l'homme qu'il cherchait. Dans une ruelle, Zoro se tenait debout, un de ses sabres dans les mains, plusieurs personnes à terre baignant dans leurs sangs.

- Dit Luffy, tu es sûr de vouloir te mêler de cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il relevant la tête vers le brun. Ce n'est pas une histoire banale. Constata-t-il en observant les hommes à ses pieds.

Ce dernier abaissa son chapeau sur sa tête et dit avec assurance de manière à ne pas être contredit :

- Maintenant, plus que jamais.

Zoro l'observa, il retira le bandeau noir qui lui couvrait le front, rangea son sabre et le rejoignit. Il poussa un soupire.

- Bien, tu veux les faire renter chez les Mugiwaras je suppose.

- …. Luffy ne répondit rien, il lui sourit juste.

Le brun partit alors. Zoro le suivit de près.

- Enfin, cela m'étonnerait que pour toi, ils n'en fassent pas déjà partis... Fait chier, je vais devoir supporter l'autre blond encore longtemps.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs.

*Quelque jours plus tard.*

Luffy avait, depuis, revu de nombreuse fois Nami la croisant ''involontairement'', surveillé par ses amis, dans la rue. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet qui l'intéressait et il s'était promis de le faire à leur prochaine rencontre.

Luffy se baladait heureux dans son fort intérieur. Il venait de manger et se retrouvait gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. De plus, il avait une idée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait la maître sur pieds, mais ils lui fallait plus de compagnons. Maintenant, comptant ses deux nouveaux membres, qui n'étaient pas au courant précisons le, il pouvait enfin le faire. Il en avait déjà parlé à Zoro, qui avait assez râlé mais, s'était tout de même mis en quête de ce que lui avait demandé le brun. Le brun marchait donc bien-heureux défilant dans les rues de la ville. Il venait de sortir de chez Sanji où il s'était invité avec ses autres compagnons. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de son projet mais était sûr qu'il accepterait.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées vagabondant que Luffy se prit un poteau. Il se frotta alors le front là où il s'était cogné et reprit sa marche. Mais, ce dernier acte avait attiré l'intention de tous les passants, y compris celui d'une jeune rousse qui passait par là. Elle sourit et l'intercepta.

- Luffy ?

Le brun se retourna et lui sourit. Il lui fit signe de la main, ou du bras on ne pouvait le dire, et la rejoignit.

- Nami, comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi ?

Il lui dévoila un large sourire et ils reprirent leur marche. Nami le traîna légèrement de force dans un magasin de peinture. Luffy observa la pièce en détaille et failli avaler un tube de peinture.

- Tu aimes dessiner ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- ...beaucoup. Lui répondit-elle un sourire triste aux lèvres après un temps d'hésitation. C'est ma passion !

- Ohh ! Le brun avait l'air de réfléchir à toute allure et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Nami se demanda brièvement ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par la tête de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui dévoila un sourire entendu et ils ressortirent, le brun portant ses courses. Ils continuaient de vagabonder dans les rues lorsque Luffy lui demanda :

- Que penses-tu des sabordeurs ?

Nami se figea à cette mention et se tourna vers le brun rapidement.

- Je les hais ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ce ne sont que des pirates, des bandits sans cœurs ! Elle ne réussit pas en dire plus, de peur de révéler ce qu'elle cachait depuis longtemps, et reprit sa marche.

- Tu n'as pas dû en rencontrer des vrais. Déclara-t-il alors la suivant.

Nami se stoppa dans sa marche et se tourna vers le brun une fois de plus.

- Oui, les sarbordeurs sont des aventuriers ! Ils vivent de grande aventure ! Ils prennent soins de leurs compagnons. Dit-t-il avec entrain.

- C'est toi qui a une vision idéalisé de leur statue ! Le coupa-t-elle. Ce ne sont que des voleurs qui pillent les pauvres villages par lesquels ils passent !

Le brun leva un sourcil et les mains derrière la nuque continua :

- Comment pourraient-ils faire cela, c'est contre les règles du jeu ! Les sabordeurs et la Calicia sont toutes deux d'un autre mode de style de vie, elles ont accès à une toute autre partis du globe, à un autre monde ! Elles n'interfèrent en aucun cas dans la vie de personnes normales ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Tu vis dans un monde trop beau Luffy, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir voir avec tes yeux, mais ce que tu dis n'est pas vrai. Les sabordeurs sont des hors la loi et même la seule règle qui les régit ils ne la suivent pas. Elle était furieuse en disant cela.

- En aucun cas, jamais, nous ne ferons cela ! La coupa-t-il. Mon but est de trouver ce que je cherche, et je réussirai, mais jamais un seul citoyen n'en souffrira !

Il s'éloigna alors la laissant ainsi seule, elle se retourna sur lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Elle continua alors sa route seule. Elle passa par une petite rue et se fit intercepter par deux hommes armés.

- Tient, cela faisait longtemps. Déclara-t-elle lassée.

- Comment va notre précieuse Nami ? Demanda l'homme.

- Aussi bien qu'elle peut aller. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Alors, qui était ton ami ? Continua le second.

Les yeux de Nami se plissèrent. _Non Luffy, aucun d'entre eux n'est comme tu le crois !_ Elle leur fit un sourire forcé.

Depuis, Luffy ne revit plus Nami. Ils s'étaient certes beaucoup rapproché, mais Nami ne lui avait pas encore parlé de Sanji, le but principale du plan.

*Deux jours plus tard*

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un café.

- Bon, j'ai eu peur lorsque tu nous as dit que vous étiez allé dans le parc d'attraction, mais, apparemment, cela s'est bien passé. Mais, ça n'avance presque pas ! Résuma Ussop.

- C'est quoi le but déjà ? Demanda Zoro lassé de cela.

- Les ré-rapprocher, en palliant à leur différent. Expliqua le brun.

- Tu prends cela trop à cœur. Commenta le vert.

- Et maintenant Ussop ? Demanda Chopper.

- Voici la dernière partie de mon plan, qui s'est exactement passé comme je le voulais.

- C'est ça, c'est ça...

- Mais ferme la Marimo ! Le coupa le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Face de banane ? S'énerva Zoro.

Une autre de leurs disputes démarra et ils commencèrent à se battre dans le café. Puis, ils se dirigèrent dans un rue parallèle afin de moins déranger. Ussop, lui, était de nouveau partit dans un délire personnelle.

- Oui, je suis Ussop-sama l'omniscient. Commença-t-il à narrer se mettant debout sur sa chaise, attentivement écouté par Chopper. Je sais tous, un jours par exemple...

Luffy écoutait lui aussi d'une oreille attentive ce que disait le brun lorsqu'il aperçut une tête rousse passer la porte du café où ils s'étaient installés. Ce dernier se leva alors et lui faisant signe s'écria :

- Salut Nami !

- Luffy ? Répondit-elle surprise et légèrement apeurée de le voir.

- Nami ! S'écrièrent Ussop et Chopper, la voyant. Où sont-ils ?

Ils cherchèrent du regard Zoro et Sanji et les virent revenir. Ils essayèrent de leur faire signe, mais ce fut trop tard, Sanji et Nami se retrouvèrent face à face.

Sanji subit alors sa transformation journalière, c'est à dire un cœur à la place de l'œil et un corps tout flagada se mouvant dans tous les sens.

- Nami-chérie... !

Bang ! _Simple mais efficace,_ pensa Zoro. Nami venait de lui asséner un coup de poing. Elle sortit alors entraînant avec elle Luffy. Enfin, ce dernier acte n'était réellement pas voulu. Il lui avait juste attrapé le bras et ainsi ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Sanji se releva alors, les yeux baissés, ainsi qu'un sourire triste sur le visage. Voyant cela, Zoro lui attrapa le bras et le tira à sa suite. Le blond n'émit aucune résistance et ils sortirent, se dirigeant vers l'appartement du vert. Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans le café. Ils payèrent les consommations et partirent retournant chacun à ses préoccupations.

- Pfou, c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais c'est quoi cette bande de tarés ? Se soulagea le propriétaire du café de les voir ainsi s'éloigner. Jeune demoiselle, la prochaine fois que vous venez, c'est gratuit pour vous.

C'est ainsi que Nami gagna une consommation gratuite dans un café où elle n'avait jamais consommé. Elle s'éloignait donc secondée de Luffy, mais ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour souffler dans une ruelle déserte et enfin pouvoir s'adosser à un mur et pleurer tranquillement. Elle commença donc à laisser couler ses larmes le long de ses joues, mais la main douce de Luffy les arrêta et il essaya de lui sécher ses larmes d'un revers de main. Nami fut assez surprise, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Lâche moi ! S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Il ne répondit rien. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Pourquoi s'éloignait-elle du blond alors que ça la mettait dans de pareil état ? Elle le frappa de nouveau. Il attendit un petit moment puis continua sa progression. Les larmes continuaient de couler des yeux chocolats de la rousse. Il avança sa main et toucha la joue de la jeune femme. Elle le repoussa alors avec plus de force.

Il tomba à la renverse, son chapeau de paille subissant les conséquences de son geste. La rousse parut horrifiée. Elle avait bien compris l'importance de ce chapeau pour le brun. Elle le côtoyait depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, elle savait. Alors, lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, elle ne put que s'excuser.

- Pardon, je... je voulais pas...Je... suis...

Ses mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots, Luffy se rapprocha. Il avait les yeux caché par sa mèche et son visage était sérieux. Elle prit peur sur le moment. Ses pleures redoublèrent. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleureux l'envahir. Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sanglota, il resserra son étreinte. Elle s'agrippa alors à sa veste rouge et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Non, Luffy ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas. Nami, elle, voulait repousser Luffy de toute son âme, elle ne devait plus le revoir. Elle voulait le protéger. Mais, son étreinte chaleureuse l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit et elle ne pouvait que profiter. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher et encore moins à le repousser. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son calvaire était presque fini, mais elle craquait. Elle lâchait prise, elle n'arrivait plus à rester stoïque. Elle avait besoin besoin de ce réconfort. Ses larmes redoublèrent de nouveau. Luffy passa sa main dans ses cheveux la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Sanji reprit ses esprits une fois de plus dans l'ascenseur, cette fois, il avait eu le temps, cela faisait plus d'une heure que Zoro cherchait son immeuble. De nouveau, il fit une crise du ''je n'ai pas accepté de venir'', mais cette fois, ce fut un coup de poing qu'il reçut en réponse. Il regarda Zoro avec des yeux surpris. L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors et Zoro le traîna derrière lui, le forçant à le suivre dans son appartement. Il ferma alors la porte et sa colère s'exprima.

- T'as le droit d'être con, mais y a des limites quand même !

Le blond ne réagit pas, il le savait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire, comment réagir. Il avait fait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avant, pensant peut-être qu'elle oublierait. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, il s'en voulait. L'algue n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Zoro l'observa, il était comme après qu'elle soit partie, triste, avec un fin sourire résigné.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con, Sourcil en vrille ! Tu pensais vraiment que te comporter comme un imbécile t'aiderait. T'aurais au moins pu essayer de t'excuser, je ne sais pas ! Comme ce que tu m'as laissé sur mon répondeur ! Trouver autre chose à dire que prendre une voix mielleuse qui insupporte tout le monde et te traîner à ses pieds !

Le vert continua de l'insulter un long moment lorsque, enfin, Sanji releva la tête.

- La ferme. Murmura-t-il. La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! LA ferme ! LA FERME ! S'écria-t-il lui lançant un coup de pieds.

Zoro eut un sourire, non, il n'était pas maso, loin de là, mais il voulait le faire réagir. Ça commençait à bien l'énerver cette histoire, et il voulait en finir vite pour ne plus jamais le revoir, quoi que il ne savait même pas si cela l'aiderait. Ce fut alors au tour de Sanji d'insulter Zoro. Il le traita de tous les noms de plantes vertes qu'il connaissait. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces déversant ainsi sa honte, sa culpabilité, sa colère, son stresse, sa tristesse,...Tout y passait. Zoro ne restait pas sans rien faire, il paraît, renvoyait quelques coups, faisant en sorte de réussir à maintenir la colère du cuisinier en place. Le blond finit alors par déballer son sac. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se taisait et avait réussi à se taire face aux jérémiades des trois imbéciles, soient Ussop, Luffy et Chopper, et maintenant il allait tout dire.

- Hahahhaha.

Son rire était jaune, il était pitoyable et le pire était que c'était devant lui. Devant l'homme qu'il supportait le moins. Zoro le regarda surpris. Il se calmait, enfin, c'était une manière de voir les choses. Sanji s'assit, il releva la tête mettant ses mains devant lui.

- Putain, t'es con Marimo.

Zoro ne releva pas la remarque, il attendit. Il s'installa en face du blond et attendit qu'il parle.

- C'était...c'était, il y a deux mois. Commença-t-il les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge. Non, en faite, cela remonte à bien avant...

Zoro remarqua alors que des larmes coulaient le long des joues du cuisinier mais ne dit rien. Il patienta pour la suite.

- Je suis désolée Luffy.

Nami s'était reprise et le regardait maintenant les yeux rougies. Il l'observa avec un regard insistant et pénétrant. Elle le repoussa un peu et récupéra son chapeau de paille tombé un peu plus loin. Elle le déposa sur sa tête et lui sourit.

- Vient, on ne va pas rester dehors, si ?

Nami sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper, elle allait devoir tout dire au brun. Mais, elle voulait se préparer, trouver comment le dire. Ce n'était pas chose simple, alors, elle s'accorda le temps du trajet jusqu'à chez elle pour se préparer. Le brun ne dit rien. Il repensait à Sanji, il espérait que ses amis aient fait comme lui avec Nami. Ils ne savaient rien sur eux, mais dorénavant, ils étaient, sans le savoir bien évidemment, leurs amis, et de ce fait, sous leur protection. Ils étaient (presque, mais cela Luffy l'oubliait,) membres à part entier des sabordeurs, les Mugiwara.

_**À SUIVRE !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimez, les révélations ne se font pas maintenant...**_

_**Voilà, vous découvrez un peu plus cet univers alternatif créé par mes soins !**_

_**J'ai bien mérité ma review, non ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici donc la suite. **_

_**Les personnages ne sont toujours, malheureusement, pas à moi ! Il appartiennent à Oda Eiichiro.**_

_**Toutes les révélations que vous attendiez... ou pas.**_

_**Je tiens à dire que je me suis largement inspirée de l'histoire de départ, mais l'ai quand même modifiée !**_

_**Sur ce , bonne lecture !**_

_Courir, je dois courir, il faut que je parte d'ici ! J'ai beau me battre, ils arrivent toujours ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ? _

_- Il est où ?_

_- Partit par là !_

_- Ramenez-moi ce gamin ! Et surtout cette carte !_

_- Oui chef !_

Le cuisiner releva la tête et planta son regard bleu, légèrement rougie, dans celui vert de Zoro. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se leva. Ce dernier l'observa d'un œil suspect.

- Je t'emprunte ta cuisine. Dit le blond tout en s'y dirigeant.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à cuisiner. Expliqua le vert.

- Je me débrouillerai.

L'homme le suivit alors. En effet, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le frigo, deux blancs de poulet, deux poivrons, deux piments et deux barquettes de champignons, ainsi qu'une demi douzaine d'œuf. Le blond sourit et sortit les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il farfouilla un peu avant de trouver un couteau et une planche à découper. Le vert ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il mit donc ses nerfs à rude épreuve et fit preuve de patience, chose rare. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et observa le dos du blond.

- Donc, je ne vous ai pas vraiment dit la vérité. Commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se retourna vers le vert.

- C'est...Putain, pourquoi je t'en parle merde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me confier à une algue ! S'énerva-t-il.

- ….Le vert ne répondit pas, un veine apparut juste sur sa tempe.

_Du calme, du calme,_ se disait-il. Le blond soupira. Il continua de couper le premier poivron et commença son récit.

- Bon, c'était il y a de cela huit ans...

Flash back Sanji.

_Ils ne l'auront pas ! C'est ce pourquoi le vieux chnoque à lutté, je ne le leur céderai pas ! Je me cache dans une petite ruelle, une porte est ouverte, je m'y engouffre. Je rentre dans une maison vieille, très vieille, il n'y a personne. Je monte à l'étage, je pourrai sortir par le toit ! Je trouve ce que je cherche, la fenêtre qui mène à l'escalier de secourt. Je pénètre la chambre, je me fais alors assommer. _

_Je vacille, mes idées sont floues, je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Je distingue alors une jeune fille. Elle doit avoir mon age. Elle tient une planche. C'est avec cette dernière qu'elle m'a frappé. Je lui sourit essayant de la rassurer, elle est terrorisée. Je me rapproche d'elle titubant. Elle recule. _

_- Je m'appelle Sanji. Réussis-je à dire d'une voix calme._

_Elle ne répond rien. Je la distingue de mieux en mieux. L'effet du coup passe. Je découvre alors le visage en pleure de la petite rouquine qui m'a attaqué. Je l'observe et me rapproche lentement d'elle._

_- Dit, est-ce que ça va ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Part ! Me crie-t-elle. Je vous hais, je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes !_

_- Je ne suis pas avec eux. Je tente de la rassurer._

_Elle relève les yeux vers moi surprise. Ce doit être une des rares survivantes. Ils ont vraiment tout massacré. Les habitants autant que la ville, ces pillards ont tout détruit. Je me rapproche d'elle avec une expression que je veux apaisante. Je tends alors ma main vers elle. Elle ne me repousse pas. Je lui caresse alors sa chevelure rousse et elle commence à pleurer._

_- Belmer ! Ils ont tué Belmer ! S'époumona-t-elle encore apeurée._

_- Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer maintenant, tu verras, tout ira bien. Je lui murmure._

_Je la prends dans mes bras essayant d'amenuiser la porter sonore de ses pleures et de la rassurer. Elle s'endort alors dans mes bras. Elle n'en peut plus. Je ne vois qu'une solution. Je la prends alors sur mon dos et sors par la fenêtre. Elle va m'en vouloir, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Fin flash back Sanji.

- C'est comme ça que nous sommes sortis de son village natale où tous les habitants avaient péri et que nous sommes retournés dans l'orphelinat où je logeais.

- Parce que tu es orphelin ? Demanda le vert.

- Oui...Enfin, non, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Et toi ? Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

Le blond observa le vert d'un œil insistant. Il trancha alors le second poivron en deux pour faire passer sa colère et dit :

- Je devais leur voler quelque chose !

Le vert n'en demanda pas plus et il reprit.

Flash back Sanji et Nami.

_La jeune rousse se réveille dans un lieu inconnu. Du haut de ses huit ans, venant d'assister aux meurtres de quasiment tout son village, elle ne peut prendre d'autre décision que de s'enfuir. Cependant, elle se trouve dans une pièce s'en issue, à par la porte, et n'est pas seule. Un jeune garçon blond de deux ans son aîné se tient sur une chaise. Il dort légèrement. Elle se rapproche de lui et le reconnaît. Elle décide tout de même de partir, elle doit retrouver les autres survivants. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sort du lit, elle se prend les pieds dans la couverture et atterrit sur le garçon. Ce dernier tombe à la renverse et se réveille alors. Il subit une étrange transformation._

_- Oh ! Un ange tombé du ciel vient de m'atterrir dessus. Que ne suis-je qu'un pauvre mortelle pour..._

_Elle le frappe alors et essaye de courir vers la porte, mais il l'attrape et elle rejoint le sol. Elle se débat cependant il la retient._

_- Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Vraiment, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton village et à ta famille, ainsi qu'à tes amis._

_- Mais...je dois y retourner, il y a d'autre survivant, sûrement, je dois les chercher, je ne..._

_Il la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure :_

_- Nous sommes allés voir si il y avait d'autre survivant, ils ne sont pas encore revenus, il y a beaucoup de blessé._

_- ''Nous'' ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

_- Oui, ceci est l'orphelinat de Calicia._

_Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Il lui sourit et lui caresse la tête._

_- Ici vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre._

_- Mais, il..tu..._

_- Je les ai volé et ils n'ont pas aimé._

Fin du flash back Sanji et Nami.

Nami avait commencé avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez elle. Finalement, elle avait renoncé à y aller. Ils avaient fait demi-tour, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, pas avec lui.

- Après, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait pris, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Presque aucun habitant n'a survécu. Nous avons donc commencé à vivre ensemble, partageant la même chambre par manque de place. Cet orphelinat a été détruit un an plus tard. Sanji m'a emmené avec lui et nous avons rejoint cette ville, là où vivait son bienfaiteur et sauveur, Zeff.

- … Luffy ne dit rien, il écoutait patiemment. Dit Nami, où allons nous ? Demanda-t-il, tout de même, voyant qu'isl tournaient en rond.

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller chez moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Bah, alors suit-moi. Je connais quelqu'un qui n'habite pas très loin de là.

Ils prirent donc la direction de l'appartement de Zoro et Nami continua.

Flash back Nami

_C'est bientôt mon anniversaire. J'espère que l'autre abruti blond n'a rien prévu ! Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses onze ans. Je rentre alors dans notre appartement. Quelle idée aussi de vivre ensemble ! Quoi que, ce n'est pas plus mal !_

_- Je suis rentrée ! _

_Personne ? C'est étrange, il doit encore être au collège, ou peut-être est-il au restaurant. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs. Je monte donc et me plonge dans mon livre de mathématique. Lorsque enfin, je relève la tête de mon bouquin, je découvre l'heure. Il est 21h13. Il n'est toujours pas là ! Je sors alors et prends la direction du Baratie. Je le croise sur la route, il est couvert de sangs et de blessures. Je me précipite sur lui._

_- Sanji-kun, où t'es-tu fait cela ? _

_Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Il me caresse alors la tête comme il a l'habitude de faire. Il me prend vraiment pour un chat ! Je soupire. Je me demande si c'est réellement moi qui est besoin de réconfort où si c'est lui. Je m'extrais de son étreinte et m'inquiète de la quantité de sangs qui parcourt ses vêtements._

_- Ce n'est pas le mien ! M'explique-t-il un sourire aux lèvres._

_Je le fixe et nous rentrons. Il ne me dit rien de plus._

_Plusieurs jours passent ainsi, il rentre tard, couvert de sangs. Finalement, le jour de mon anniversaire, lorsque je rentre à la maison, je surprends deux hommes de taille moyenne devant notre immeuble. Ils ont l'air de chercher Sanji. _

_- P'tain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là déjà ?_

_- Le gamin ! Rétorque son collègue._

_- Ça, je sais, merci ! Non, je voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est nous qui avons été envoyés ! _

_- Car il est costaud !_

_- ...Il le regarde suspicieux. Rappelle-moi quel âge il a !_

_L'homme feuillette une fiche et relève la tête vers son camarade._

_- 13 ans, c'est pas mal pour un mioche. _

_Son compagnon lève alors les yeux aux ciels. Ils veulent sans prendre à Sanji et ce tatouage, je le reconnais, c'est la marque de la bande de Baggy le clown ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je me rapproche d'eux. Je réussis à les éloigner de l'immeuble leur disant qu'ils se sont tromper d'adresse. Nous arrivons alors dans un cul de sac et j'attaque le premier avec une barre en fer. _

_- Sale gamine ! Me crie-t-il dessus colérique._

_Je me défends comme je le peux, lorsqu'il essaye de m'attraper, je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Mais l'autre m'attend au tournant, je me baisse alors et le laisse frapper son compagnon qui me poursuit. Le pauvre, il l'a frappé au mauvais endroit, je le plains un peu. _

_- Enfoiré ! S'époumone-t-il sur son collègue._

_- Oh, c'est bon tu ne vas pas en mourir. Dit-il lassé. Et toi tu reviens là !_

_Il m'attrape alors, je lui mords la main mais il ne me lâche pas. Son ami le rejoint, mais il s'écroule soudainement. Une tête blonde apparaît derrière lui. Sanji ! Il se dirige alors vers l'homme qui ne m'a toujours pas relâchée._

_- Lâche-la ! Crie-t-il._

_- ...L'homme reste silencieux._

_- Lâche-la ! Répète-il avec un visage effrayant._

_- Tu es le gamin que nous cherchons ? Demande-t-il._

_- Oui, alors lâche-la, elle n'a rien à voir avec cela. C'est moi que vous voulez !_

_- En effet !_

_L'homme me relâche et Sanji me fait signe de m'enfuir. Je lui obéis pour une fois et retourne à l'appartement, j'hésite pour appeler Zeff, mais mon petit blond revient et me prend dans ses bras._

_- Je suis désolé Nami._

_- Que te voulait-il ?_

_Il soupire. Il m'explique alors qu'il les a volé, qu'il vole les sabordeurs car il recherche quelque chose. Il me redemande pardon. Il ne veut pas me causer d'ennuis. Il me dit que j'ai été très courageuse. Je fixe alors mon regard dans le sien._

_- Je veux t'aider !_

_Il me sourit et hoche la tête. Il pose son front contre le mien et je crois entendre qu'il me dit : «Si tu veux.»_

Fin Flash back Nami

- Nous avons alors travaillé main dans la main pour détrousser les sabordeurs. En parallèle, je cherchais qui étaient ceux qui avaient détruit mon village

Elle fit une pause. Ils venaient d'arriver. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et elle reprit.

- J'ai alors découvert qui ils étaient, et lui, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. C'était il y a six mois.

Flash Back Nami et Sanji.

_- Je ne comprends pas ! Tout ça pour ça !_

_- Oui, je suis désolé Nami-chan, pour moi c'était vraiment très important._

_- Tout ce qu'on a fait été pour une montre ? S'énerve la jeune femme._

_- Elle compte beaucoup pour Zeff. _

_- Et pour l'autre taré en plus ! S'écrie-t-elle._

_- Nami ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !_

_Elle le regarde les yeux sévères. Bon, elle ne va pas se plaindre, par la même occasion elle a pu récolter quelques informations. Mais tout de même, tous les risques qu'ils ont pris, pour une montre ? Elle en a bien profité en gagnant de l'argent, mais tout de même, une montre et puis cassée en plus. Sanji lui sourit tristement. Elle soupire, elle ne peut vraiment pas résister à cette expression du blond. _

_- Bon, donc, c'est fini ?_

_- Ouais, tout a une fin ma petite Nami-chérie !_

_- Sanji-kun... _

_- Mmmh ? Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?_

_Elle le fixe, hésitante à lui révéler ce qu'elle a découvert, puis finalement baisse les yeux._

_- Non, rien._

_- Bon ! Il se retourne et s'en va. Je vais faire le dîner !_

_Non, elle n'arrive pas à lui dire. Leur vie ensemble va bientôt prendre fin. Elle ne réussit pas à lui avouer qu'elle a démasqué les sabordeurs qui ont pillé son village, la bande d'Arlong ! Mais aussi et surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule survivante. Alors elle se tait, elle réglera ce problème seule ! Elle ne veut pas impliquer Sanji comme lui l'a fait durant les trois première années ! S'il le découvre, elle acceptera de le lui dire, mais pour le moment, elle décide de se taire et de tout garder pour elle. Elle sauvera Nojiko, Gosa et les quelques autres seule !_

_Il ne peut pas lui dire, non, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne l'accepterait pas. Zeff, ancien sabordeur, elle lui en voudrait sûrement toute sa vie. Et qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour une chose qui lui appartient, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il souffle. De plus, il a appris quelque chose de très intéressant lors de leur dernière escale au repère du clown. Lui aussi sait pour Arlong et les survivants. Il décide qu'il trouvera une solution, sans impliquer Nami. Il veut son bonheur._

_- Nami-chan, tu viens ?_

_- J'arrive._

Fin flash back Nami et Sanji

- Après cela, Sanji a commencé à disparaître de nouveau. Je ne le voyais presque plus à la maison, et j'en profitais pour faire mes recherches. Mais, un jour...

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Luffy ferma la porte à clé et ils s'avancèrent. Nami fut surprise de la légèreté avec laquelle ils étaient rentrés.

- Mais un jour, elle a découvert pour Zeff. Expliqua une voix. Alors, elle m'en a voulu. Elle a commencé à avoir de moins en moins confiance en moi. Je n'étais presque jamais à l'appartement, aussi, entre le Baratie, les cours, et mes recherches, je ne la voyais presque plus.

- D'où t'as ''fantomatique existence'' ? L'interrompit une autre un peu moqueuse.

- Oh, la ferme ! Bon, où j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Ensuite, mes recherches n'avançaient pas, alors je suis rentré à la maison un peu plus tôt, il y avait quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris qui c'était et je l'ai foutu dehors à coup de pieds !

- ….

- Ne rit pas, Marimo ! S'énerva la voix. Tout ça pour dire, lorsque je suis sorti, la personne était toujours là. Elle m'a demandé qui j'étais. Je lui ai répondu que je vivais là et ensuite il m'a demandé ma relation avec Nami-chan. C'était assez compliqué donc je lui est dit que nous avions une sorte de relation frère-sœur, que nous étions amis. Je pensais que c'était peut-être un ami intéressé par elle, en passe de devenir plus intime avec elle. L'autre con m'a sourit ! Et m'a ensuite demandé si elle avait une passion dans la vie. Je lui ai révélé pour sa amour et don pour l'art, involontairement je veux dire ! Je ne voulais pas le lui dire au début, mais il m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai répondu !

- Et c'était quoi l'embrouille ?

- C'était Arlong ! S'écria-t-il. C'était le mec sur lequel j'avais fait toutes mes recherches et que je n'ai même pas réussi à reconnaître ! Putain !

La rousse resta statufiée. Elle ne voulait plus faire un pas de plus. Elle retourna vers la porte mais cette dernière était fermée à clé. Elle posa son regard sur le brun qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle n'accepta pas. Ils attendirent donc un petit moment que le blond finisse de passer ses nerfs sur les pauvres champignons qu'il découpait sans vergogne.

- Puis, le lendemain, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu ! Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ! Puis, j'ai trouvé son numéro dans l'annuaire, la suite tu la connais. Il souffla et se retourna vivement vers le vert. Tu as du sucre ?

- Heu... ouais, dans le placard au dessus de toi.

Le blond prit la poudre blanche et la versa dans la casserole de légume ( ndt : à ne faire qu'avec un potage à base de poivron ou de tomate au moins). Il y rajouta le poivre et le sel et s'assit en face du vert.

- Mais, en fait, elle ne doit pas réellement m'en vouloir. Commença-t-il. J'ai joué l'idiot pour que si jamais un des hommes d'Arlong l'entende il ne puisse pas comprendre. Mais, je sais qu'elle a pactisé avec eux pour pouvoir libérer les survivant de son village.

- Quand tu m'as vu...

- Non. Le coupa-t-il. Tu ne ressembles en aucun cas à un homme d'Arlong, ils ont tous un tatouage bien spécifique et aime le montrer. Et même si tu es une algue et qu'ils se vantent d'être des ''homme-poisson'' j'ai plutôt eu peur que tu sois son petit ami. Franchement, Marimo, elle mérite beaucoup mieux !

Le vert découvrit un sourire moqueur une veine battant fortement sur sa tempe, montrant sa colère. _Détend-toi, détend-toi, plus que quelques minutes et tu pourras lui casser la figure._ Il lui tendit alors un papier. Le blond l'attrapa tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Il le lut et observa le vert étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna-t-il tout en lui tendant le papier ouvert.

Il y était écrit : ''Tu es maintenant mon, heu...notre cuisinier.'' Zoro fit une tête d'enterrement, franchement, quelle idée il avait eu aussi ? Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne ramènerait qui que ce soit au brun !

- Bienvenu chez les Mugiwaras, Sourcil en vrille. Enfin, c'est Luffy qui décide et, toi, il veut que tu en fasses parti

- Les Mugiwaras ? S'assura le blond ne comprenant pas grand chose.

Le vert se leva, il prit alors trois sabres qui étaient restés dans un coin de la cuisine et les attacha à sa ceinture.

- Non ! S'écria le blond réalisant enfin.

- Et ben si, sourcil en vrille !

- On ne dirait pas, qui aurait cru qu'une algue comme toi puisse...

- La ferme face de banane, tu n'as pas fini je te rappelle ! Et donc ? Reprit le vert.

- Et donc, l'interrompit la rouquine, je ne m'approche plus de Sanji pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la rousse surpris. Luffy leur découvrit un large sourire et Nami soupira en le voyant. Elle ne le pensait pas calculateur, mais là, c'était une étrange coïncidence. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le brun._ Quoi, mais pas du tout ! Enfin, peut-être un peu mais. Mais ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Je l'apprécie, c'est tout. _Donc, elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup le brun. Elle s'assit alors à la table et fut rejointe par Luffy qui avait toujours son sourire sur son visage. Le vert les observait. Pourquoi était-il là ? Dans son appartement ? Comment était-il entré ? Ah, oui, il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était très étonné.

- Heu, c'est Nami c'est ça ? Demanda le vert qui ne s'était pour l'instant jamais adressé à elle.

- Oui, et toi, c'est Marimo ?

- C'est Zoro ! S'écria l'escrimeur à bous de nerf.

Le blond pouffa dans sa barbe et Luffy découvrit un sourire encore plus grand si cela était possible, puis, une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Comme attiré, il se leva et, aperçu par Sanji, se prit un coup de pied sur le crâne.

- Une fois mais pas deux, Luffy ! Rectifia tout de suite le blond.

- Mais heu ! Protesta avec de très bons arguments le brun.

- C'est ça, retourne t'asseoir ! Lui intima le blond le replaçant aux côtés de Nami.

Un silence pesant se mit alors en place. Sanji regardait Nami un fin sourire navré aux lèvres et Nami en faisait des même mais n'osait pas affronter son regard. Zoro, sa veine toujours palpitante car il n'avait pas pu se calmer, demanda très gentiment au brun ce qu'il faisait là :

- Purée ! Tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même !

- Shishishishi ! S'amusa le brun.

Zoro leva un sourcil et tout en se levant dit :

- Y a des fois ou tu peux être très con mais aussi très intelligent.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux autres. C'était prémédité ?

- Non. Trancha le vert. C'était compréhensible.

- Heu... oui, bien sûr, dit Marimo tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair ?

Le vert sortit alors de sa cuisine une veine palpitant de plus en plus fort sur sa tempe. _Tu te débrouilles pour le reste tout seul Luffy, si je reste avec cet idiot une seconde de plus, je le trucide !_ Il se dirigea donc dans son salon où il n'y avait aucun meuble, lui servant de salle d'entraînement, et il retira son tee-shirt. Il commença par faire des pompes.

De la cuisine tous avaient le regard rivé sur lui, ils ne l'admiraient pas, mais ne savaient pas comment commencer la conversation. Nami remarqua alors une chose, enfin plusieurs, mais cette dernière confirma son idée. Elle remarqua donc la présence de trois sabres dans le salon du vert auxquels il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir. Cependant, seul les sabordeurs et les Caliciens étaient ''autorisés'' à en posséder. Elle mit cette information en relation avec sa discutions avec Luffy et se leva d'un bond rouge de colère.

- Vous êtes des sabordeurs ?

_**A suivre !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, c'est le chapitre des révélations !**_

_**Laissez moi une petite review !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bien, avant tout, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui mon laissé des reviews !_

_J'y répond un peu tard mais, bon, merci à tous ! À ceux qui mon lu aussi !_

_Et Shakespear, je n'ai pas compris l'histoire des SABOrdeur, alors s'il y a quelque chose, c'est réellement un hasard !_

_**Voilà, c'est la suite. Le temps des révélations est révolu et toujours plus de suspens !**_

_**Bon, je me suis largement inspirée de l'histoire originel de One Piece comme vous avez pu, pouvez et pourrez le constater.**_

_**Les personnages ne sont, toujours pas à moi ! Ils sont toujours à Eiichiro Oda !**_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

- Oui, nous sommes les Mugiwaras ! Hocha Luffy.

- Les Mugiwa-quoi ?

- L'équipage du chapeau de paille. Lui répondit Zoro à l'autre bous de l'appartement. C'est une idée de l'autre abru...Luffy, mais nous n'avons rien qui puisse nous faire ressembler à un équipage.

- Mais vous êtes des sabordeurs ! Continua Nami se tournant vivement vers le blond. Tu le savais ?

- Heu... je viens de l'apprendre, Nami-chan.

- C'est notre cuistot ! Assura Luffy.

- Tu en es un aussi ! S'écria-t-elle de rage.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Rétorqua tout de suite le blond. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu fais partie de la bande à Arlong !

- Tu le savais ? La surprise la fit se calmer. Comm... ?

- Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches, je sais aussi qu'il t'a menacée. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Il la fixa intensément du regard. Luffy était heureux, ils avaient réussi à les ré-rapprocher. Il ne restait plus qu'à les faire accepter de rentrer dans leur ''équipage''.

- C'était pour toi au départ.

- Pardon ? Tu sais bien que je peux très bien m'en sortir seul.

- Je suis au courant ! Le coupa-t-elle. C'était le restaurant qu'il visait.

Le blond ne dit rien, pour lui il n'y avait plus de restaurant. Il l'avait défendu jusqu'au bous, mais les dernier jour du Baratie sous ses ordres étaient survenus quelques jours auparavant. Trop jeune, disaient-ils. Alors, Sanji l'avait laissé aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre, un ami à lui et à Zeff. Il se reprit alors.

- Il n'y a plus de restaurant pour moi. Expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune rousse parut très surprise, le vert haussa un sourcil durant son entraînement et Luffy pencha excessivement la tête sur la droite ne comprenant pas grand chose.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Reprit-il. Tu as dit au départ, qui est menacé maintenant ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le brun. Les deux autres hommes s'exclamèrent de concert.

- Quoi ?

- Salut, c'est nous ! Annoncèrent alors Ussop et Chopper.

- On rentre vraiment ici comme dans un...Il ne put en dire plus sentant le froid de la lame pointer son cou sur ce dernier.

- Redit ça pour voir ! Demanda le possesseur de cette dernière.

- Bah, c'est quoi cet attroupement ? Demanda Ussop tout en s'assaillant à la table. Ouah ! S'écria-t-il de peur quelque seconde plus tard voyant Nami.

- Lui aussi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Apparemment. Répondit Sanji tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? S'étonna le brun toujours sous le choc, Chopper caché dans le mauvais sens, bien sûr, derrière lui.

- Et bien...

- On s'en fiche ! Coupa le vert. Il s'est encore mis, une fois de plus, dans la merde.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Commentèrent les deux autres.

Le silence se fit. Chopper après multes réflexions sortit de sa cachette et alla s'installer à côté du blond. Ussop prit l'ancienne place du vert et reprit s'adressant à ce dernier accoudé au plan de travail.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Se scandalisa le brun

- C'est vrai ? Se surprirent les deux amis.

- Bah, pour une fois, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Commença à expliquer le vert.

Sanji leur raconta alors et Nami les observa en détaille. Eux, des sabordeurs ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses réflexions par un commentaire du menteur.

- Oh, bah ça ne doit pas être bien méchant. Et puis, franchement, après Baggy, je pense que plus personne ne pourra te résister, Luffy !

- Baggy ? Demandèrent de concert les deux ''nouveaux''.

- Bon, ne tergiversons pas, on s'en fiche ! Continua Zoro ne voulant pas que Ussop parte dans une de ses histoires. Sinon, on mange quand ? Demanda-t-il se tournant vers le blond.

Ce dernier, surpris, se leva et servit le vert. Tous le regardèrent étonnés. Le cuisinier se rassit. Tous le regardèrent attendant qu'il assimile ses gestes. Le vert en profita et dégusta son repas.

- Quoi ? Demanda alors le blond assez perturbé par le nombre de regard sur lui.

- J'ai faim ! Commenta Luffy.

Nami sourit alors au blond et ce dernier rougit légèrement, il se leva, prit la nourriture que Ussop et Chopper avaient amenés et commença à préparer pour tous. Le vert finit lorsque tous purent enfin commencer à savourer leur repas. Il se leva donc et retourna à son entraînement. Le repas se déroula comme à l'habitude des Mugiwaras, c'est à dire dans la joie et la bonne humeur, défendant tant bien que mal ce qu'ils avaient dans l'assiette.

Nami commença à assimiler qui étaient Ussop et Chopper, tandis qu'eux apprenaient à la connaître. Le vert resta cependant une énigme pour la jeune rousse ce dernier s'étant endormi après son entraînement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'observa plus en détaille. Elle fit alors glisser son regard vers les trois sabres posés à côtés du vert et avança une main, cependant, avant qu'elle n'est pu les toucher, Zoro saisit son poignée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- R..rien ! Lâche-moi !

Elle le frappa alors d'un coup de poing et tous se tournèrent vers eux. Sanji se rapprocha menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à ma douce Nami-chérie, face de cactus ?

- La ferme, Sourcil en vrille !

Une de leurs disputes débuta alors. Nami réalisa enfin ce qui l'intriguait chez cet homme.

- Attendez ! Elle les frappa tous les deux et elle reprit à l'intention du vert qui la traitait déjà de sorcière. Tu es Roronoa Zoro, le Roronoa Zoro ?

- Tu en connais 36 ?

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es le chasseur de sabordeurs ! (très imaginatif, hein ?)

- Mmm. Hocha-t-il.

- Mais tu en es un maintenant ? Se stupéfia la rousse.

- Les temps changent. Expliqua-t-il.

Il observa alors l'heure et se leva. Il alla dans sa chambre et revint portant un hakami, un bandeau noir autour de son bras et ses trois sabres à sa ceinture. Tous l'observèrent.

- Déjà ? Se surprit le brun.

- Bon, bah on y va. Compléta Ussop les jambes flageolantes.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Coupa Zoro.

- Dans ce cas...

- On y va ! Le coupa Luffy.

Nami et Sanji les observèrent essayant de comprendre leur conversation. Finalement, Zoro soupira et souffla un «Comme vous voulez.» Luffy se tourna alors vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire.

- Vous venez aussi ?

- Pour aller où ? Demanda Nami.

Luffy leur dévoila un encore plus large sourire. Tous se tournèrent vers Zoro qui ne dit rien de plus et commença à partir.

- Si vous me suivez, vous devenez l'un des notre. Expliqua-t-il, puis il sortit.

- Que... Nami se tourna vers Sanji.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis se rassirent. Luffy leur attrapa alors le bras et les entraîna à sa suite. Les deux essayèrent de se détacher du brun mais ce dernier les en empêcha. Ils sortirent donc, légèrement forcés, suivis de Ussop et Chopper qui observaient leur chef d'un œil suspect.

- Luffy lâche-nous ! S'écria alors Nami.

- Non ! Rétorqua-t-il tout simplement.

- Luffy... Supplia la rousse.

- D'accords. Coupa le blond.

- Pardon ? Se stoppèrent-ils.

- J'accepte, Luffy j'accepte de venir avec vous.

- Sanji ? S'assura la rousse.

Il lui fit alors un sourire et Luffy le lâcha.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama heureux le brun.

- Super ! Complétèrent les deux autres.

Nami le regarda légèrement perdue. Il lui sourit et commença à prendre la tête de la marche. Il rejoignit Zoro, encore devant qui regardait d'un œil surpris, et l'insulta de tout son être.

- Mais... Réussit enfin à protester Nami.

- Alors, toi aussi ?

- Luffy, tu n'as rien compris, je fais déjà partie de la bande à Arlong !

- Bah, change alors. Répondit tout innocent le brun.

Elle soupira et réussit enfin à le faire la lâcher.

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je...

Ils arrivèrent alors. Ils étaient devant une sorte de hangar. Un homme aux cheveux bleus et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns arrivèrent. Ils étaient secondés de plusieurs autres personnes. L'homme sourit à Zoro et commença à se trémousser adoptant enfin une pause ridicule. Luffy et Chopper découvrirent alors des yeux en forme d'étoiles.

- Sugoi ! S'écrièrent-ils.

- Merci, je sais, Super !

- Super ! Lui répondirent-ils prenant la même pose.

- Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda alors Sanji.

- Alors ce sont eux ! S'exclama l'homme à la chevelure bleu et portant des lunettes de soleil.

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Zoro.

- Leur nom ? Reprit la brune un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres.

- Tu pourrais te présenter ! Compléta Nami assez énervée de se retrouver mêlée à tout cela.

- Mais bien sûr, je m'appelle Miss All sunday et voici Francky.

- Je suis Sanji, pour vous servir ! Se précipita le blond vers la brune.

- P'tain. Grogna alors le vert.

Alors que Sanji arrivait au niveau de la brune, un homme s'abattit sur lui, bloqué par le vert qui avait poussé le blond et paré. Tous s'observèrent et, enfin, les deux hommes rabaissèrent leurs armes.

- Bien. Continua la brune. Vous savez ce que nous voulons.

- Non ! Répondit du tac au tac Luffy. Et vous avez ce que, nous, nous voulons ?

- Bien sûr, rien ne met impossible ! Rétorqua Francky outragé.

- Mais. L'interrompit la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes toujours pas assez, si vous le voulez vraiment, revenez avec une personne de plus !

- Quoi ? Demanda alors Ussop. 6 n'est pas assez ?

- Aux vus des modifications que nous avons apportées, non. Rétorqua une femme à la chevelure carrée.

- Mais, si vous acceptez de nous le céder, nous verrons. Continua la jeune brune observant Zoro.

- Plutôt crever ! Rétorquèrent tous les Mugiwaras, exceptés Nami et Sanji.

- Bien, donc, après demain, dernier délais. Si vous n'êtes pas 7, nous vous tuerons tous.

- Très joyeux programme. Commenta Ussop. Bien, à après demain, même heure !

Ils repartirent alors. Luffy paraissait froissé.

- Lui je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

- Tu lui en veux encore pour ça ? Demanda alors Ussop assez content.

- Personne ne touche à l'un des miens ! Rétorqua tout de suite le brun. D'ailleurs, je vais allé lui faire sa fête.

Les trois autres le retinrent alors sous les yeux surpris de Nami et Sanji.

- Pense à ton grand projet Luffy. Commença le brun.

- Oui, n'oublie pas que seul lui peut le faire. Compléta le vert.

- Et puis, il n'est pas si méchant. Continua Chopper.

- … d'accords...

Ils reprirent donc leur marche. Sanji sourit à Nami. Cette dernière paraissait choquée.

- Tu vois, les vrais Sabordeurs sont comme ça. Expliqua-t-il.

- Je... Oh, ça va hein ! Elle s'empourpra alors et Sanji rit de bon cœur.

Tous les quatre les regardèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Le silence se fit alors. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa alors ce dernier qui commençait à devenir pesant. Nami décrocha.

- Allo ? … Oh, c'est toi. Dit-elle plus sèchement. Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Que...Arlong !

Un silence encore plus pesant se mit en place. Nami raccrocha violemment et faillit lancer son téléphone à travers la rue mais Sanji l'en empêcha. Elle se tourna alors vers le brun.

- Tu as dit que tu ne laisserais jamais quiconque toucher un à de tes protégés.

- Ouaip. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il penchant la tête excessivement.

- Si j'accepte tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Même sans ça. Reprit le brun. Tu es notre amie !

- C'est quoi le truc Nami ? Reprit Ussop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es toute blanche. S'inquiéta Chopper

- J'ai... ils ont enlevé mon amie, Vivi.

*Le lendemain soir*

Toute l'équipe s'introduisit dans le repère de Arlong. Les garçons se cachèrent dans un recoin duquel ils ne pouvaient être vus mais observaient la scène. Nami s'avança à la rencontre de Arlong.

- C'est toujours la même chose ! S'exaspéra le vert.

- Pourquoi on fonce pas dans le tas ? Renchérit Luffy.

Ils se firent alors assommer par Ussop et Sanji.

- Cela fait longtemps Nami, alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Où est-elle ? Demanda directement la jeune rousse.

- Oh, tu me fends le cœur, voyons, tu sais j'ai appris que tu voulais changer d'équipage...

- C...Comment ? Se surprit-elle.

- Je le lui ai dit. Répondit une voix douce et sûre d'elle.

La rousse se tourna alors vers la provenance de cette dernière. Elle vit alors la jeune brune de l'après-midi de la veille. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Questionna alors Ussop. Je croyais qu'elle faisait partit de Baroque Works.

- Bah, le chef veut peut-être les aider. Constata Sanji.

- Pourquoi pas. Renchérit le vert. Après tout, Crocodile est un sabordeur au départ.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Hochèrent-ils tous en cœur secouant vivement la tête. Quoi ? Crièrent-ils alors réalisant enfin.

Le silence régna dans la salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit et Nami soupira.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi te mêles-tu à cette organisation ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Coupa-t-il.

- Pourtant tu ne veux pas me laisser partir...

- Non, tes dons sont à moi.

- Tous ça pour de la contrebande. Commenta-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, maintenant, tu me dois de les relâcher, ma liberté et celle de Vivi ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Car tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir ainsi ? S'amusa l'homme.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? On attend ? S'énerva le vert.

- Quel salop ! Rajouta le blond.

- On y va ! Renchérit Luffy.

- Je vous att.. je vous couvre ! Rajouta Ussop.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? Oh, un petit garçon ! Vient-là, tu t'es perdu ? Compléta un homme de Arlong.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui ne voyait, pour l'instant, que Chopper.

- Vient avec moi, sinon tu vas mourir. Enchaîna-t-il. Allez, ait confiance, je m'appelle Octo.

Il lui attrapa alors le bras et Chopper terrorisé le frappa. L'homme n'apprécia pas et rétorqua, c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit la présence des quatre autres hommes. Zoro para l'attaque d'un de ses sabres et Luffy se dirigea aux côtés de Nami.

- Tient ! Comme on se retrouve ! Commenta Arlong en direction du blond.

- Si j'avais su je t'aurais défoncé la gueule ce jour là !

Nami le frappa.

- Ton langage Sanji !

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille lui conter fleurette, non plus Nami-chan !

- Donc, c'est toi. Reprit Arlong en direction, cette fois, de Luffy.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Un silence pesant se mit en place brisé par le choque des lames entres Zoro et son adversaire. Ce dernier fit alors pousser quatre bras sur son corps et récupéra autant de lames.

- Tu es du type matérialisation* ?Intéressant ! Commenta le vert. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant !

- On verra !

Leur combat reprit. Luffy ne lâchait pas Arlong du regard tandis que ce dernier regardait le combat comme tous sauf le brun. Le vert ne mit que peu de temps pour battre l'homme aux six bras et lui faire perdre connaissance. Arlong parut vexé et se leva en direction du vert, cependant, ce dernier s'écroula et le brun se mit en travers de son chemin. Arlong le dévisagea. Chopper se précipita vers le vert. Il le mit sur le dos et observa son torse qui était couverte d'une grande estafilade franchement soignée.

- Je t'avais interdit de bouger ! Protesta le médecin.

- C'est bon... t'inquiète... Cracha le vert qui resta cependant allongé.

Nami et Sanji l'observèrent interloqués, comment pouvait-il bouger ? Nami fit un pas vers Zoro mais Luffy l'en empêcha posant son chapeau sur sa tête. Cette dernière le regarda surpris mais il ne se tourna pas fixant toujours son ennemi. Sanji, lui, se reconcentra vite voyant un autre homme s'approcher afin d'attaquer ses deux compagnons. Il se précipita alors sur lui pour parer son attaque d'une jambe et contre-attaquer avec un coup de pied tourné. L'homme se retrouva projeté à l'autre bous de la salle et s'encastra dans le mur. Chopper remercia silencieusement le blond qui se posta auprès d'eux pour plus de sûreté. Arlong pesta de nouveau et foudroya des yeux le brun qui lui barrait la route. Il s'avança et le brun frappa. Cependant, son poing s'empala sur le nez de son adversaire qui riait euphorique. Le brun retira alors son membre blessé.

- Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre au corps à corps, moi, un renforcement* ? Demanda-t-il riant à gorge déployé.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! Répondit le brun sérieux.

L'homme stoppa son rire et s'élança sur le brun. Ce dernier para l'attaque. Leur combat continua ainsi. Nami se décida à aller explorer Arlong Park afin de sauver les survivants de son village et Vivi. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui la suivait. Elle s'engouffra donc dans les couloirs sinueux qu'elle avait parcourus des millions de fois.

Un autre homme se dirigea alors vers les trois Nakamas tandis que l'homme, que Sanji avait envoyé balader, se releva. Sanji se positionna de manière à se battre avec ce dernier et ne vit pas arriver par derrière l'autre homme. Ussop rassemblant tout son courage manifesta alors sa présence en tirant sur l'homme brun. Sanji, lui, s'attaqua de nouveau à l'homme et tout en encaissant un coup, qui lui brisa quelques côtes, lui fit perdre connaissance.

Ussop ayant détourné l'attention de l'homme brun se mit alors à courir, pourchassé par l'homme. Sanji et Choper l'observèrent s'éloigner, l'un, un peu abasourdi par la stupidité de son compagnon, l'autre, des étoiles dans les yeux montrant son admiration face à cette acte de courage. Chopper se désintéressa soudainement de son ami lorsqu'il vit le vert se relever.

- Non, tu restes allongé ! S'écria le petit médecin.

- Ils ont besoin de place. Expliqua le vert tout en pointant le brun et Arlong du doigt.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et le transportèrent plus loin.

Luffy allongea alors son bras. _Minute ! Luffy a allongé son bras ? Non, pas possible ! Ce n'est humainement pas possible ! Pourtant, les deux autres n'ont pas l'air surpris._ Pensa Sanji. Puis, attrapant la tête de Arlong revint afin de lui asséner un coup de boule. C'est ainsi qu'ils détruisirent le pilier principale qui soutenait une grande partit du repère.

Voyant que la place s'écroulait, les trois Nakamas décidèrent de sortir. Ils assistèrent impuissants au spectacle. Luffy déversait toute sa colère, sur Arlong, qui, à chacune de ses paroles, ne faisait qu'augmenter.

De son côté, Nami chercha en vint l'endroit où étaient retenus captifs ses amis. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la salle principale, elle se retrouva face à la brune qui lui souriait intelligiblement. Elle se trouva alors statufié. Elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle était comme enchevêtrée dans des fils. Elle baissa alors les yeux et découvrit des mains la maintenant en place.

La brune lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Alors, où est-il ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda la rousse

- Voyons, de l'emplacement de cette stèle. Dit-elle tout en lui découvrant un des dessins que la rousse avait faits.

Le sol trembla alors et la brune perdit pied. La rousse en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle atteint vite la sortie et rejoignit ses camarades. Elle fut surprise de voir toutes les personnes qu'elle recherchait en leur compagnie. Elle se jeta au cou de Vivi.

*Faisons un petit retour en arrière* 

Ussop s'enfuit donc en courant et l'homme d'Arlong le poursuivit. Le brun réussit à le semer pendant quelques secondes. Il atterrit alors dans une sorte de champs situé à l'orée de la forêt derrière le bâtiment. Il se précipita vers les maisons qui y étaient et observa les habitants qui le dévisageaient.

- Ce n'est pas un des hommes d'Arlong. Commenta un homme avec un chapeau en forme de moulinet.

- Que fait-il ici ? Compléta une jeune femme à la chevelure bleu.

- Vous êtes les survivants du village de Cocoyashi ? Demanda-t-il continuant de courir sur place.

Tous hochèrent la tête et il leur indiqua le bâtiment.

- Sortez, avant qu'il ne soit totalement détruit.

- Revient la Long nez ! S'écria alors son poursuivant.

Le brun bifurqua et l'entraîna dans la forêt sombre simplement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ussop entendant le cri d'un loup se stoppa net et son poursuivant, lui rentrant dedans, s'assomma alors. Ussop profita de ce coma soudain, pour l'asséner de plusieurs techniques qui lui étaient propres, et laissa le pauvre corps inanimé de son poursuivant dans cette forêt. Il repartit et rejoignit ses compagnons à qui il venta son courage. Son récit ne fut écouté que par Chopper les autre ayant les yeux rivés sur la démolition du repère de Arlong orchestré par Luffy. Il arrêta cependant son flux incessant de paroles lorsqu'il vit un bureau lui atterrit à deux centimètres du nez.

Luffy plus énervé que jamais brisa alors le long nez de Arlong grâce à la force de ses mains. Ce dernier le redressa immédiatement et Luffy dans un dernier coup le fit s'écrouler sous les débris du repère à jamais détruit. Nami remercia mentalement le brun n'osant pas lui sauter dans les bras et pleura.

Luffy cria alors :

- Nami est ma partenaire à moi ! (ndt : phrase bien connue un peu modifiée.) Tu ne peux pas survivre sans te reposer sur tes compagnons. Reprit-il plus calmement s'adressant toujours au corps inanimé d'Arlong.

Nami observa alors le brun. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui décocha un sourire ravageur. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle déposa alors son chapeau sur sa tête et lui glissa dans un murmure :

- Merci...Capitaine. (ndt : Souvenez que j'ai dit qu'il formait une sorte d'équipage, et puis, elle ne va pas l'appeler Commandant !)

Le brun remit son chapeau en place et lui dévoila toutes ses dents. Ils transportèrent alors toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison de Nami.

_**À SUIVRE... **_

_*** Petit point que j'ai emprunté à HunterxHunter : chaque Sabordeur et Calicia ou pas possède un de ces six principes :**_

**_**- le renforcement**_**_**, **__qui permet de donner plus de force physique ou d'augmenter l'efficacité d'un objet.__**  
>- <strong>_**_**l'émission**_**_**, **__qui permet de projeter l'aura.__**  
><strong>__**-**_**_** la manipulation**_**_**, **__qui permet de manipuler de la matière inerte ou vivante. __**  
>- <strong>_**_**la spécification**_**_**, **__une aura particulière qui possède des attributs que d'autres n'ont pas. __**  
>- <strong>_**_**la matérialisation**_**_**, **__qui permet de créer des objets de toutes pièces. __**  
><strong>__**- **_**_**la transformation**_**_**, **__qui permet de changer les propriétés de l'aura._

_**Oh et si l'attitude de Sanji vous paraît étrange, c'est juste qu'il remercie Zoro sans le lui dire et fait semblant de l'oublier ! ^_^ Tout lui quoi !**_

_**Bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire des actions, mais je fais de mon mieux ! **_

_**Au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Et pour les reviews ou commentaires ou critiques ou conseils ou juste un petit mot, je vous en prie, c'est en dessous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis extrêmement, affreusement, désolée pour le retard. A cause de problème personnels, je ne publierai pas régulièrement, l'avancé de mes écrits sera publié sur mon profil. J'en suis navrée.**_

_**Sinon, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Malheureusement.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Le repère d'Arlong venait de tomber. Tous se dirigèrent donc chez Nami qui possédait une maison assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Arrivée, Nami referma la porte et se retrouva devant deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et, maintenant, trop peu.

- Genzo, Nojiko ? Demanda Nami se tournant vers eux un peu inquiète.

Les deux lui sourirent alors et la prirent dans leur bras. Elle leur sourit.

- Nami, c'est bien toi ? S'assura tout de même la jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus.

Nami lui sourit et hocha la tête. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Elle fut rejointe dans ses pleurs par le vielle homme et la jeune femme. Leur étreinte dura un certain temps, sous les regards attendris de tous les autres survivants, de Vivi et de Sanji. Vivi se rapprocha d'un membre du groupe des survivants et le prit, aussi, dans ses bras. L'homme parut surpris et réalisa enfin de qui il s'agissait.

- Vivi ? Tu…

- Goza... Compléta la jeune femme.

Ils resserrèrent alors leur étreinte. Tous les habitants se rassemblèrent autours des deux petits groupes en larme et se joignirent à eux. Sanji observait ce spectacle muet. Depuis combien de temps la jeune femme l'avait-elle espéré ? Il était heureux pour elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale, une vie comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge, en profiter et non se contenter d'une vie fait de faux semblants et de tricheries.

Il recula alors et fit un sourire plus triste. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire partie des personnes ''normales''. Ils n'allaient sûrement plus se revoir. Il était triste car ils ne pourraient plus être ensemble, mais aussi heureux car elle trouverait le bonheur ainsi.

Il s'éloigna alors et monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les membres des Mugiwara, rassemblés autour du corps de Zoro. Chopper s'affairait afin de recoudre la longue blessure du vert. Ce dernier ne voulant pas inquiéter le petit garçon se retenait de crier. Luffy tournait autour d'eux s'inquiétant un peu trop pour son compagnon et Ussop essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Sanji sourit face à cela. Il se rapprocha d'eux et observa Chopper recoudre l'homme allongé sur le lit. Luffy, le voyant, s'arrêta net de courir dans tous les sens. Ussop prit dans son élan se prit son chef de plein fouet. Tous deux tombèrent alors.

Luffy se remit sur ses jambes le premier et se précipita vers Sanji.

- Tu vas bien toi ? Hein, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Lui assura le blond suspicieux face à une telle attention.

- Alors, enchaîna-t-il. Tu peux allez faire à manger !

Sanji regarda Luffy et se mit à rire. Le brun, lui, ne comprit pas et le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Chopper prit dans son rôle de médecin demanda alors :

- Ussop, peux-tu les emmener à la cuisine que je puisse soigner Zoro dans le calme ?

- Je vais essayer... Répondit le brun aux longs nez.

Sanji se reprit alors et sa curiosité se révéla plus forte que sa conscience de cuisinier.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? La tête de cactus n'était pas ainsi la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, puis Luffy et Ussop se retournèrent vers le vert qui détourna la tête, et enfin vers Chopper qui se concentra d'autant plus sur sa tâche.

- C'est vrai ! Commenta Ussop. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Le vert resta muet et Chopper soupira alors de soulagement, il avait enfin fini. Luffy, curiosité incarné, se rapprocha alors du vert et compléta :

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?...

- Ta gueule ! Cria le vert se relevant et l'assénant d'un coup de poing. J'ai faim, j'en parlerai après avoir mangé.

Tous se tournèrent donc vers Sanji. Se dernier foudroya du regard le vert qui lui rendit l'appareil et se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine de son amie. Tous le suivirent même si Chopper ne voulait pas laisser Zoro se lever. Mais, Zoro reste Zoro, et on ne peut obliger un Zoro à rester au lit. Donc, tous les Mugiwara descendirent et se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la petite cuisine. Après que Sanji ait farfouillé dans le frigo de Nami, il décida d'appeler un livreur pensant aux autres personnes présentes dans la maison. Il commença tout de même à préparer le repas pour eux cinq.

Un silence pesant se mit en place. Luffy ne le brisant même pas par des suppliques au cuisinier à propos de son ventre criant famine. Sanji s'affairait à découper tout ce qu'il avait sortit du frigo et à le faire cuir sous le regard attentif du brun. Ussop sentait nettement des gouttes de sueurs lui dévaler l'échine. Il sentait le regard meurtrier que portait le vert au blond et se sentait comme un enfant voyant ses parents se disputer, se menaçant de mort. Il ne le dit cependant pas à haute voix de peur que cette haine passagère se concentre sur lui. Il s'enfonça d'autant plus sur sa chaise lorsque le blond servit enfin, déposant rageusement le délicieux plat sur la table.

Chopper, lui, se sentait légèrement, rien que légèrement coupable de ne pas en avoir parlé aux autres membres de l'état de Zoro. Il n'en savait pas plus que ses trois amis. Le vert ne lui avait rien dit. Il se souvenait juste l'avoir vu, près de son appartement, couvert de sang, lorsqu'il était sorti de son appartement le matin même, et l'avoir soigné.

Chopper par conscience professionnelle n'en avait parlé à personne. Zoro le lui avait explicitement demandé. Mais, il aurait voulu le retenir chez lui, or, l'après midi lorsqu'il était revenu après être allé faire des courses, le vert n'était plus là. Ainsi, il l'avait revu juste avant de rentre dans le repère d'Arlong et n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de participer à l'opération.

Il se sentait plus que coupable pour cela. C'était de sa faute si Zoro était dans cet état. Il s'était battu pour le protéger. _Je suis nul comme médecin_, pensa-t-il. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le petit docteur qui laissa perler une larme au bord de ses yeux. Chopper repensant à cela était au bord de la crise de sanglot, mais il se retenait. Il releva alors la tête et sourit à tous ses compagnons. Sanji, comprenant à quoi pouvait bien penser le petit garçon, prit une assiette et servit avec une grande classe, telle le ferait la dame de la cantine avec de la purée, Zoro.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Chopper. C'est cette tête d'algue qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Chopper parut surpris que le blond l'ait ainsi compris. Il allait lui sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le visage meurtrier de Zoro. Ce dernier s'excusa aussi auprès du garçon tout en dévisageant le blond. Réellement, il ne pouvait vraiment plus le supporter. Zoro ne pouvait plus accepter que le blond fasse parti des Mugiwara. Il était trop intelligent, ou tout du moins, il était perspicace. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez les Mugiwara. Personne ne s'attardait sur les petits détailles. _Ils ne m'auraient sûrement rien demandé si l'autre abruti de sourcil en vrille ne leur avait pas demandé_, s'énerva mentalement le vert. _Enfin, peut-être Ussop mais lui un petit regard intimidant et tout aurait été fini._

Sanji finit enfin de servir toutes les personnes présentes et tous mangèrent dans le calme. Chose extrêmement désobligeante, lorsque l'on sait que Monkey D. Luffy se tenait à cette table. Finalement, le vert finit de manger. Le silence se fit de plomb, encore plus pesant que durant les 30 minutes précédentes. Tous le regardèrent assez sérieux. Zoro se fit de plus en plus menaçant et Sanji lui renvoya son regard meurtrier. Luffy assura alors son rôle de chef des Mugiwara.

- Zoro, dit nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Le vert leva un sourcil et planta son regard vert émeraude dans celui noir profond du brun. Il poussa alors un soupire et commença son récit.

*Retour en arrière, la veille après qu'ils se soient séparé.*

Flash Back Zoro.

_**( /!\ Vocabulaire peu soutenu, phrases mal tournées, avec risque de remarques déplaisantes.)**_

_Vraiment, je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce que je fais avec cette bande de taré. Mais bon, j'ai promis donc je m'y tiens. Le blond et la rousse sont réellement horripilants. Bon, je sais que c'est moi qui les ai ramenés, mais si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien fait. Et l'autre abruti brun qui a décidé d'un projet plus qu'impossible. Il faut qu'il arrête de regarder les dessins animés. Je vous jure, si jamais je découvre qui lui a refilé un DVD du __Château dans le ciel__, je lui fais bouffer. La télé ça rend vraiment maboule ! (_clin d'œil à Brun Salomone_) Pas qu'il ait eu besoin de ça pour le devenir, mais tout de même ! Vouloir construire une île qui vole, il est cinglé ! Bon, heureusement, on a trouvé quelqu'un qui a, en parti, réussi à mettre au point un engin pareil. Mais comment on va manœuvrer une île ? Et puis, comment vont-ils réussir à la faire voler ?_

_Je relève alors la tête. Putain de merde ! Où est-ce que je suis encore atterri ? Bon, il fait sombre, c'est normal, c'est la nuit ! Mais généralement, la nuit il y a des lampadaires. Alors pourquoi, là, il n'y en a pas, et pourquoi il y a plein d'arbres ? Oh ! Je me suis paumé dans la forêt, c'est nouveau, ça change. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'ai besoin de me promener ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on se les caille ! Alors, le chemin du retour ? Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, puis à gauche, et enfin à gauche, puis à droite, ensuite à gauche, non, tout droit, encore tout droit... Ah ! Voilà de la lumière ! Je me rapproche. Oups, je me suis trompé. C'est la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau._

_Minutes papillon ! La Lune ! Dans L'eau ! De l'eau, mais je sais où je suis, je suis prêt du lac de..._

Fin Flash Back Zoro_._

- Épargne-nous tous tes détours et vient en au fait, Tête de cactus, on sait que tu t'es paumé, mais ensuite ? Le coupa le blond.

- Justement sourcil en vrille ! L'eau, où est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau près d'ici ?

- Bah, vers les quais, tu me prends pour un imbécile, Face de laitue ?

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Love-cook ? Mais c'est que tu en es vraiment un !

Le blond se leva d'un bond pour frapper le vert mais fut arrêté par Chopper qui lui rappela que, même s'il paraissait comme à son habitude, il était blessé. Ussop les coupa alors.

- Mais les quais appartiennent à le Francky Family...Oh ! Réalisa-t-il.

Tous comprirent, enfin tous, excepté Luffy qui attendit patiemment la suite du récit. Zoro reprit donc.

*Retour en arrière, la veille après qu'ils se soient séparé.*

Flash Back Zoro.

_**( /!\ Vocabulaire peu soutenu, phrases mal tournées, avec risque de remarques déplaisantes.)**_

_Je suis où ? C'est jolie, hein, pas de doute. Mais tout de même... Une grotte ? Bon, la vue est jolie mais, comment on descend ? Au fait, comment je suis monté ? Si seulement j'avais mes sabres ! Mais oui, je sais !_

_Je rentre enfin chez moi après quelques heures de marche. Bon, petit problème, j'ai été suivi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais tout de même, ils ne peuvent pas laisser les gens dormir en paix ? Non, ils ne comprennent pas qu'une personne, c'est la nuit qu'elle dort et le jour qu'elle vit ? Bon, enfin... Je ressors donc mes sabres à la ceinture et me dirige dans un endroit reculé de la ville. J'attends quelques secondes que la personne concerné se manifeste puis l'y invite._

_- Bon, tu sors ou faut que je vienne te chercher ?_

_Aucune réponse. C'est qu'il/elle commence à me courir sur le haricot !_

_- Alors ? Je m'écrie._

_Une personne a la présence d'esprit de se monter. Mais bon, dommage, ce n'est pas elle dont j'ai senti la présence. Ils étaient donc deux. C'est un homme grand. Il porte une grande épée en forme de croix dans son dos et un étrange chapeau sur la tête. Bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il se rapproche alors de moi._

_- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à détecter ma présence. Me félicite-t-il._

_Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les compliments ! Hein ? Mais, il se prend pour qui ?_

_- Très heureux de l'apprendre, mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_L'homme me regarde surpris puis rit légèrement. Bon, j'ai dû louper une étape dans l'évolution des pensées jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se ressaisit alors. Il me fixe sûr de lui. Ça fait bizarre, pas que j'ai peur hein ! Mais, il a un regard très étrange comme celui d'un faucon. J'en ai déjà rencontré et tu as vraiment l'impression qu'il va te bouffer. Bon, c'est un homme, il ne doit pas être cannibale non plus, mais sait-on jamais ! Il se rapproche de moi._

_- Tu es bien mal renseigné pour une personne qui va devenir mon prochain opposant._

_- Minute, ton prochain opposant ?_

_- Bien oui, le prochain que Baroque Works va m'envoyer pour récupérer ces informations._

_- Quels informations ? Et puis, j'en ai rien à faire, je ne fais pas parti de Baroque Works !_

_L'homme paraît étonné. Il me fixe encore plus menaçant, comme s'il était amusé de ma réponse. Et non, encore un autre cinglé ! Il se rapproche un peu plus, je ne bouge pas._

_- Même si tu ne fais pas parti de l'organisation, tu ne veux pas te battre avec moi ?_

_- Pourquoi donc ferais-je ça ? À moins que tu t'appelles Œil de Faucon, tu ne m'intéresses pas !_

_Mais bon, pas de pot ! C'est lui, le mec que je cherche depuis environs cinq six ans. Je me retrouve face à Œil de Faucon. Je ne suis pas en super forme, mais je sens l'excitation pointer le bous de son nez. J'ai de la chance de tomber sur lui. Même si, là, je ne suis pas en position de force, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Je mets alors mon bandeau noir autour de mon front et m'élance dans le combat._

Fin Flash Back Zoro

- Épargne-nous les détailles... Le coupa Ussop.

- Viens en au fait, tu t'es fait rétamer, Face de laitue ? S'amusa Sanji.

- Ouais. Grommela Zoro. Puis cette fille est arrivée. Continua-t-il cependant.

- Une fille ? S'exclamèrent alors Sanji, soudain plus intéressé, Ussop et Chopper.

- Ouais, Perona qu'elle s'appelle. Elle l'a engueulé et puis il s'est enfui en courant, elle lui a couru après. Ils m'ont laissé là. Je suis ensuite allé chez Chopper.

- …

Sanji était intérieurement hilare. Zoro paraissait vraiment faible lors de son récit. Mais, il avait quand même un certain respect pour lui d'avoir continuer à se battre. Il extériorisa sa bonne humeur quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu veux te battre, Tronche de Banane ? S'emporta le blessé.

- Ça suffit ! L'arrêta le petit médecin. Tu ne dois pas forcer !

Le vert se rassit sur sa chaise et s'affaissa montrant sa rancœur. Sanji essaya de calmé sa bonne humeur sous les suppliques de Chopper. Ussop, lui, paraissait choqué. Cet homme devait vraiment être fort car, malgré tout et malgré ses dires, Zoro était l'homme le plus fort qu'il ait connu après

Luffy. Ce dernier, lui, ne réagit pas. Il dit finalement après un long silence.

- Donc tu l'as rencontré.

- Ouais. Répondit le vert voyant où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne partirai pas.

À ses paroles, le brun révéla un sourire ravi. Il sauta alors sur son compagnon et ils faillirent tomber à la renverse.

- Je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir battu. Expliqua le vert.

- Shishishishi ! Rit Luffy.

Les trois autres les regardèrent surpris. Puis le blond se leva pour faire la vaisselle. Cette dernière finit, les quatre autres se levèrent.

- Il est temps pour nous de partir. Commenta Ussop.

- Ouais. Compléta Zoro.

- Tu viens avec nous, hein, Sanji ? S'assura Chopper.

- Bien sûr, j'ai accepté je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire. Il finit alors :

- Il n'y a plus qu'à aller chercher Nami !

Tous les garçons le regardèrent surpris, aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne faisait pas parti de leur petit groupe et était loin de le faire. Cependant, ils furent vite contredits par la voix de cette dernière.

- Mais je suis là !

- Nami ? Se surprirent les quatre autres.

- Ma Nami-chérie, commença Sanji. Tu n'as rien à faire là, tu n'as plus rien à faire avec les Sabordeurs alors pourquoi nous rejoindre ? Tu viens pour moi, c'est ça ? Espéra-t-il les yeux en cœur, rampant à ses pieds.

- Ne rêve pas trop ! Contredit la jeune femme. Je vous dois bien ça et puis, je me suis habituée à ma vie comme elle l'a été pendant bien des années.

- Et un emmerdeur de plus….Grommela Zoro.

Il fut alors frappé par la concernée qui lui sourit en échange. Luffy lui découvrit un large sourire et Chopper sauta dans ses bras.

- Qui ne voudrait pas rejoindre l'équipage du magnifique Ussop-sama ? Demanda le dit ''Ussop-sama''.

- La planète ? Proposa Nami.

Tous rirent face à sa réponse et à l'expression qu'affichait alors le brun. Tous adressèrent enfin un sourire à la rouquine et Ussop de ressaisit.

- Bienvenu ! Lancèrent alors en cœur les Mugiwara excepté Zoro.

Ce dernier se reçut alors un cou de coude dans les côtes et fut forcé par tous ses compagnons de lui faire un bon accueil. A contre cœur, il s'exécuta.

- Ouais, bienvenu. Commença-t-il en chuchotant. Sorcière, compléta-t-il.

Il se fit foudroyer du regard par Sanji et Nami, tous deux empêchés de le frapper par Chopper répétant que, oui, il était encore convalescent et que, non, toutes formes de violences étaient interdites.

- Bien, il est quelle heure ? Questionna Ussop après ces brèves réjouissances.

- Bientôt l'heure si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répondit Chopper.

- Alors il est temps d'y aller ! Lança joyeusement Luffy.

Tous se regardèrent et ensemble se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison de Nami. Cette dernière sentant que ce serait sa dernière visite dans cette demeure l'observa une dernière fois. Elle aurait voulu partir sans que tous ces invités, amis et familles ne le découvrent, mais Luffy n'était pas du genre discret. Ainsi, avant de franchir la porte, tous les survivants du village déchu de Cocoyashi les entourèrent. Tous firent silence et enfin les remercièrent d'une voix. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança alors et tous firent silence lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Luffy.

- Je souhaiterai vous accompagner, expliqua Vivi. Voyant ce que vous avez fait pour le village de Nami, je ne peux plus reculer, moi aussi il faut que je me batte. Je sais que vous allez partir, j'aimerai aller avec vous. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen pour me déplacer. Continua-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux rentrer dans notre bande ? S'assura Ussop.

- Oui ! Répondit-elle.

Un jeune homme vint se positionner à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son épaule et renchérit.

- J'aimerai moi-aussi faire parti des Mugiwara. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, se battre pour une cause qui nous est commune. Enchaina Goza.

- Toi aussi ? Questionna Sanji.

Tous restèrent abasourdis. Nami ne comprenait pas, elle les connaissait tous deux, et pourtant elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un lien les rapprochait. Les habitants du village détruit observaient les deux adolescents surpris. Un de ces derniers esquissa un sourire et s'avança en direction du sabordeur au chapeau de paille. Nojiko dévoila un large sourire et parla d'une voix déterminé.

- Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu nous as tous libéré. Commença-t-elle dans le silence le plus complet. Nous te serons tous éternellement reconnaissant. Mais nous n'avons plus aucun foyer, aucun endroit où retourner. C'est pourquoi, nous voudrions venir avec toi et soutenir ses enfants le temps que nous trouvions une terre pour nous accueillir.

Tous les villageois parurent dans un premier temps surpris puis, sourirent et prièrent le chapeau de paille de les laisser les accompagner. Zoro regardait toutes ces personnes de manière désintéressé et pourtant, dans son fort intérieur, il regrettait plus que tout d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole au blond. Ussop et Chopper étaient surpris et un peu apeurés, autant de personnes leur faisaient peur. Sanji était plus que surpris, vouloir devenir sabordeur alors que c'était eux qui avait détruit leur village était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais autant de femme autour de lui n'allait pas lui faire de mal ! Nami les regardait terrorisée, tout était fini, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre et pourtant, ils voulaient les accompagner. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il souffre et essaya de les en dissuader. Vivi et Goza étaient, eux, heureux que tous cherchent à les soutenir. Finalement, Luffy parla.

- Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? S'informa-t-il.

- Luffy… Le supplia Nami.

Un hochement de tête générale lui répondit.

- Tous ? S'assura-t-il.

Un deuxième hochement se produisit. Luffy se retourna des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Vous les accepterez ? demanda-t-il sous entendant un : ''Je peux ? Je peux ? Je peux ?''

- De toute manière,… commença Zoro.

- Tu ne vas en faire qu'à ta tête. Compléta Chopper.

- Alors, oui. Enchaîna Ussop.

- Je ne crois pas que tu nous écouterais même si nous te disions non. Finit Sanji.

Luffy dévoila un sourire dit ''dentifrice'' et se retourna vers les villageois sans tenir compte des réticences de Nami.

- Ça tombe bien, nous avions besoin de monde ! Lança-t-il.

Tous sautèrent de joies. Nami foudroya Luffy du regard. Le concerné et son premier compagnon le remarquèrent. Zoro se rapprocha alors d'elle et lui glissa :

- Tu sais, si tu souhaites leur sécurité, il n'y aura pas de meilleur endroit qu'avec Luffy.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui cracha-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle abordant son regard de tueur et ne dégageant que de la haîne. Elle se recula apeuré, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse l'être. Il esquissa un regard carnassier.

- Je sais que, faisant parti d'un tout autre monde, si tu en a déjà fait parti, cela te marquera à vie et que, s'ils ne sont pas sous la coupe de sabordeurs, d'autre viendrons. Alors il vaut mieux qu'ils l'aient décidé eux-mêmes.

Il revêtit une expression normale et tous sortirent de la maison. Nami parut calmé et suivit toute la troupe sans broncher. Durant le voyage, Sanji se plaça à son niveau. Il ne subit aucune de ses transformations habituelles. La rouquine sourit. Il se comportait naturellement, comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- Dit moi, commença-t-il attirant au passage l'attention des quatre Mugiwaras. Pourquoi ?

Nami tourna son regard vers lui. Il observait la troupe de personnes marchant devant lui. Finalement il fit glisser son regard vers la rousse et la fixa.

- Pourquoi nous avoir rejoints ? Je sais mieux que personnes ta haine envers les sabordeurs, alors pourquoi en devenir une ?

Nami sourit repensant à une de ses conversations avec Luffy. A se souvenir, elle rit.

- Luffy avait raison, débuta-t-elle. Les sabordeurs ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Je veux croire en Luffy, et espère que ceux qu'il appelle les ''vrais sabordeurs'' existent vraiment et parcourent le monde en vivant de grandes aventures !

Sanji parut surpris aux paroles de son amie puis sourit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Tu as raison. Tu peux croire en Luffy et puis, je ne leur dirais sûrement jamais, mais tu peux aussi avoir confiance en Ussop, Chopper et Marimo.

- Et toi. Renchérit Nami.

- Et moi, mais moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait besoin de le préciser.

Les concernés sourirent. Finalement, ces deux là avaient leurs places parmi eux. Si certains en doutaient (soit Zoro), ils devaient changer d'avis. Luffy en tête de marche, accompagné du sabreur, s'arrêta avant leur destination finale. Luffy fit un signe de tête à Zoro et s'éloigna. Ce dernier se retourna.

- Vous n'êtes pas des Sabordeurs ! Déclara-t-il en direction des villageois qui parurent surpris. Vous ne l'êtes pas et ne le serez jamais. Vous n'êtes donc pas membres des Murigawas. Je ne vous repousse pas. Nous aurons besoin de vous, mais jamais nous ne vous appellerons pour le combat. C'est pourquoi, si jamais un incident quelconque se produit, je vous demande de fuir sans vous retourner et de nous laisser nous ne charger. Expliqua-t-il clairement, dans un silence de plomb. Ai-je été clair ? S'assura-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils rentrèrent dans les quais. Luffy attendait patiemment faisant face à Francky. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le nombre de personnes accompagnant les Murigawas. Après qu'ils aient tous pénétré les portails, un silence régna. Ussop commença :

- Bon, on est assez là non ?

- Je pense oui, mais il y a un petit problème… Continua Francky.

La colère de Luffy réapparut et Zoro l'interromput avant qu'il en fasse une bétise.

- Lequel ?

- Il vous faut un navigateur, débuta-t-il faisant lisant sa liste.

- Je suis navigatrice ! L'interrompit Nami sous les regards surpris de tous.

Francky cocha la case et continua :

- Un médecin mais l'autre petit bous de chou en est un. Puis, un cuisinier ?

- Moi, je suis cuisinier de première classe ! S'exclama Sanji

- Bien, alors un charpentier expérimenté ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva. Aucune personne présente n'avait de telle capacité. Francky soupira.

- Voici le problème. Expliqua-t-il. Il faut que la Francky Family vous accompagne.

- C'est notre plus beau chef d'œuvre ! Compléta un de ses membres.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas le détruire ou l'abimer ! Compléta une autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas un problème ça ! S'indigna Luffy sous le regard perplexe d'un grand nombre de personne, n'était-il pas déjà beaucoup trop ?

- C'est vrai. Le problème pour vous, c'est qu'un membre de Baroque Works doit aussi venir. Compléta Francky.

Tous se tirent. Francky paraissait navré. Finalement, Zoro brisa le silence.

- Qui ça ?

- Voici la seule question utile, Breteur-san. Commenta une douce voix.

Une jeune femme bien connue aux longs cheveux bruns sortit du bâtiment. Tous eurent un mouvement de recule et Nami marmonna : « Encore elle. » Personne ne comprit ces paroles, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme brune.

- Miss All Sunday. Annonça Francky.

- Soyez gentil de m'appeler Robin, la durée du voyage.

- Ok. Répondit Luffy.

Tous tombèrent dénues de la réponse de Luffy. Zoro et Ussop se frappèrent le front et Nami et Sanji lui crièrent dessus à l'unisson tandis que Chopper et la moitié des villageois ainsi que Vivi tombèrent par terre, mais le chapeau de paille n'en tint pas compte

- Mais j'ai moi aussi une condition. Le projet restera le même !

- Bien entendu. Déclarèrent-ils.

- Et vous y participerez, mais aussi, il n'y aura aucun conflit entre tous les membres de l'équipage !

Tous jaugèrent ses propos et acceptèrent. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers le chef d'œuvre de la Francky Family, leur nouveau foyer.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, vous en savez plus. Vous verrez bientôt de quoi retourne le magnifique projet de Luffy. Et si vous n'avez pas compris, allez voir l'anime : Le Chateau dans le ciel !**_

_**Une nouvelle aventure dans le prochain chapitre…**_

_**Pour tout commentaire, il suffit de cliquer en dessous^^ !**_


End file.
